Amores Frustrados
by Jazu
Summary: [Capi 17... TERMINADO]... todo llega a un fin y para esto no hay excepcion... Pasen y vean en que dedique varios meses d mi vida!... DEJEN MUXAS CRITIKS PLISS XD... Gracias x todo! ! !
1. Es ella pero quien es el

**Bueno ante todo kiero que sepan que los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no mios... (ojala lo fueran seria millonaria...) y lo unico que me pertenece es la lok historia... Bye ... disfrutenlo...**

**Capitulo 1: Es ella... pero ... quien es el?**

Era una linda mañana en donde el sol entraba por las ventanas de una casa de Star Hallow. Era una de las casas más preciosas del pueblo. Tenía un jardín lleno de flores y que le daban un aire de tranquilidad. Era de color blanco con diseños en rojo y en la puerta estaba el numero 11 en color oro. En esa casa vivía una pareja de recién casados.

Cariño… que vas a desayunar? – pregunto el muchacho a su mujer.

Emm… no se pero que sea algo breve por que hay que ir a comprar muchas cosas para la casa. Mejor ni desayuno.

Pero si me dieron una semana libre por lo de la boda. Podemos comprar hoy y todos los demás días de la semana. Es mas quedémonos en casa y regresemos a la cama para continuar lo que comenzamos – dijo esto al mismo tiempo que posaba sus manos en la cintura de su esposa y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.

Hay Harry… por favor deja la melosidad. No ves que esta casa esta vacía. Hay que decorarla y comprar las cosas más lujosas que hallan. Debemos demostrar que no eres cualquier auror sino el mejor y pronto jefe del cuartel general de Inglaterra.

Harry no pudo decirle nada a su adorable esposa ya que una lechuza color café estaba tocando con el pico la ventana de la cocina. Harry le retiro el gran sobre que llevaba y le dio un poco de agua. Al abrir el sobre vio que habían dos pergaminos y decidió leer primero el que estaba decorado con celeste y dorado.

_No hay amor más grande que el que el que día a día nos demostramos:_

_**Ronald B. Weasley & Hermione J. Granger **_

_Por esta razón le informamos que hemos decidido unir nuestras vidas en sagrado matrimonio y nos agradaría su presencia en este evento._

_Fecha: 14 de junio _

_Lugar: La Catedral de Merlín_

_Hora: 4:30 p.m._

_Recepción: Jardín de la Madriguera_

Harry de quien es la carta?

Es una invitación para la boda de Ron y Hermione

Ahh… pensé que era otra cosa. Siempre supe que ellos se casarían, son el uno para el otro.

Pues sí y me alegro que se casen, lastima que no pudieron asistir a nuestra boda. Ojala sean tan felices como tu y yo.

Ay sí. Bueno nos podemos ir ya al centro comercial?

No he siquiera desayunado, yo si tengo hambre.

Bueno esta bien desayuna mientras me arreglo más.

Te amo Cho

Si, si yo también

Cuando la oriental subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto Harry se sentó a desayunar mientras leía la segunda carta.

Hola Harry!

Se que han pasado muchos años que no nos vemos, pensé que seria para tu boda que nos veríamos otra vez pero tuvimos unos problemas aquí en la Madriguera y no pudimos asistir. Apropósito felicidades.

Bueno ahora soy yo el que se casa y mira con quien, si… con Hermione. Larga historia que luego te contare.

No se que fue lo que sucedió que no nos volvimos a ver pero para mi y Hermione sigues siendo nuestro amigo y queremos que nos acompañes en la boda, claro que esta Cho invitada. Tenemos tanto que hablar.

Bueno amigo te espero para mi boda. Sabes estoy muy emocionado.

Atte.

Ron Weasley

Harry tomo un sorbo de su taza de café mientras recordaba con nostalgia lo que había pasado hace años.

_**-------Flash Back--------**_

Harry a que no sabes de quien recibí carta hoy – decía un joven pelirrojo a su amigo que estaba acostado en su cama.

No, a ver quien

¡Los Chudley Cannons!

Wow y eso

Bueno recuerdas el campamento de Quidditch al que fui el verano luego de que derrotaras a Voldemort y nos graduáramos.

Si…

Bueno allá habían busca talentos y dicen que yo podría ser un jugador clave para la mejora del equipo.

Wow eso es genial.

Si. Lastima que tú no fuiste. De seguro que a ti también te dirían para ir.

Pues quizás, pero debía hacer ese viaje con Remus. Además lo mío es ser auror. Ya en un mes comienzo la facultad.

Ohh le mandare una carta a Hermione diciéndole.

Pregúntale como le va en la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas.

Esta bien

_**-------Fin Flash Back-------**_

Ron fue aceptado en el equipo de Quidditch y se fue de gira por casi un año. Hermione estuvo muy ocupada con sus estudios. Y yo… yo me uní a los aurores y me enamore de Cho en una de sus investigaciones para el Profeta.

HARRY CUANDO? Se no hace tarde.

Ya voy mi amor dame 10 minutos mas y nos vamos

Bueno esta bien pero solo 10.

Oh Harry mira esa lámpara (los magos ya utilizan artículos muggles)

1,000 galeones! No cariño esta muy cara

Ay mi amor pero lo vale. Mira ahí dice que es única

Sí puede ser la única que valga tanto.

Por favor… - la oriental dijo esto poniendo una carita de niña que convencía a Harry

Esta bien pero no tenemos que gastar tanto. Hay cosas menos caras.

Pero es que quiero que nuestra casa tenga cosas que nadie mas tendrá.

Mmm bueno ya veremos. Oye quiero comprarle algo a Ron y Hermione por lo de la boda.

A ver que nos dieron ellos… Me parece que nos enviaron un juego de platos con diseños de Quidditch

Si están geniales

Ay Harry por favor… Mira podemos regalarles ese juego de sabanas. Deben de ser baratas pero se ven con estilo.

No me gustan. Es mas les daré un certificado de regalo por 1,000 galeones

Oye! Y te quejabas de que yo gastaba.

Esto es diferente. Son mis amigos los que se casan, es mas hasta se merecen más.

Bueno como quieras. Podemos ir a la boutique de allá en frente vi unos vestidos que estaban muy chic.

Si, vamos a pagar esto para ir.

Ay Harry como te amo.

Yo también Cho.

Ya para cuando los Potter se retiraban del centro comercial Harry se quedó como petrificado mirando a lo lejos de un callejón y pensando:

_Ese cabello, es ella… es ella… ese color rojo fuego yo lo reconocería en cualquier lugar pero con quien esta… y por que la besa así… Que esta pasando… Estoy seguro q es ella… estoy seguro que es Ginny._

- Harry… nos vamos.

- Ehh… si, si, nos vamos…

Harry luego de su salida al centro comercial se quedo muy pensativo pues la muchacha a la que vio tenia un parecido enorme con Ginny pero de quien estaba acompañada y por que se besaban así.

**N/A:**

Bueno este ha sido el primer capi de este fic espero que les haya gustado y prometo, no les juro que si no los ha atrapado todavía lo hará si le siguen a los demás capítulos. Bye… Espero sus critiks pliss me haría de maravilla saber que opinan…

... se les kiere ...


	2. En la Madriguera

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y no mios... (ojala lo fueran seria millonaria...) lo unico que me pertenece es la lok historia... Bye ... **

**Capitulo 2: En la Madriguera**

Tres semanas pasaron rápido y estaban a la mañana del 14 de junio. Harry estaba muy emocionado por que esa tarde volvería a ver a sus amigos, a Ginny y al resto de la familia que tanto apoyo le había dado en su juventud.

Cho… cariño. Recuerda que esta tarde es la boda de Ron y Hermione.

Merlín! lo había olvidado. No tengo que ponerme.

Como no si has comprado muchos vestidos y túnicas bellísimas

Sí pero no son para algo como esto. Quizás para algún evento de la alta sociedad

Pero si será una fiesta grandiosa

Ay Harry tengo que comprar otro vestido para hoy. Vamos a buscarme uno por favor.

Bueno pero debe ser rápido.

Eran las 3:30 p.m. y Harry estaba desesperado por que Cho todavía no se había terminado de bañar.

Cho… cuando? Se nos hace tarde.

Mi vida no tengo la culpa si acabamos de llegar.

Como que no la tienes! Si fue por ti que nos tardamos tanto

Cho salio del baño envuelta en una toalla. Llorando.

Ves ahora yo tengo la culpa.

No Cho… no quise decir eso es que no pensé bien lo que decía… No llores.

Ay Harry no quiero que por mi llegues tarde. Si quieres vete sin mí.

No… yo te espero.

A las 4:30 p.m. los Potter tuvieron que aparecerse en la Catedral de Merlín por que si se iban en el carro no llegarían a tiempo.

Harry!

Sr. Weasley como esta. Tanto tiempo sin saber de usted.

Cierto muchacho. Pero ahora no hay tiempo. Ya va a empezar la ceremonia

Esta bien. Nos iremos a sentar

Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y con ella fueron entrando Ginny, la dama de honor y su caballero que era Charlie

Al Harry ver a Ginny no tuvo dudas de que la joven que vio en el callejón era ella. Estaba bellísima llevaba una túnica ceñida al cuerpo que permitía ver sus perfectas curvas y tenía un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

La ceremonia fue una de las más sencillas y preciosas a las que había ido Harry, ahora solo faltaba la recepción.

Mi amor ahora vamos a la recepción

Oh esta bien y en que restaurante va a ser?

En ninguno, va a ser en la Madriguera.

Ohh ya veo… Harry… no nos podemos ir ya a la casa. Es que estoy muy cansada para ir a la recepción.

Pero si hace segundos tenías ganas de ir.

Si pero estoy muy cansada.

Mira tengo años de no ver a mis amigos y quiero estar con ellos en este día tan especial.

Bueno entonces me voy a la casa sola y vete tú con tus amigos a pasarla bien.

Seguido de este mini berrinche de Cho esta desapareció con un fuerte – PLOP –

_En la Madriguera_

Harry! Estas aquí – fue lo que gritó Hermione antes de colgarse del cuello de Harry.

Sí. No podía faltar. Oye estas preciosa…

Cuidado amigo que ella es mía.

Ohh Ron que alegría volver a verlos. (Se dieron un abrazo los tres). Y entonces cuéntenme como fue que sucedió esto. O sea como quedaron juntos aunque todos sabíamos que debía pasar si estaban enamorados desde que se conocieron.

Harry no exageres – dijo una Hermione roja por la pena.

No lo hago. Pero ya dejemos de discutir la realidad y díganme.

Bueno todo comenzó una tarde en uno de mis días malos y el entrenador me dijo que no jugaría esa temporada y decidí averiguar si podía hacer eso. Así que llame a Ginny para preguntarle pero me dijo que no sabía nada de contratos todavía. Así que me dijo que consultara con alguien de algún curso superior y decidí llamar a Hermione.

Sí y yo me sorprendí pues después de que el se fue de gira no lo hacía y luego de un año mi teléfono suena y es el. Quedamos de vernos para revisar el contrato y quedamos saliendo después de eso y ahora nos ves aquí felizmente casados.

Wow casi igual me pasó a mí con Cho. Todo comenzó por una investigación de ella para el Profeta y terminamos con muchas citas.

Oye y Cho donde esta? Me pareció haberla visto en la Catedral pero no la he visto por aquí – dijo Hermione.

Es que tuvimos unas diferencias y se fue a casa.

Mmm… pelearon?

No. No es nada serio. Y…

Ginny – contesto Ron

Sí, Ginny.

Debe de estar a dentro con su "terroncito"

"Terroncito"… quien es ese?

Te sorprenderás

Bueno iré a saludar al resto de la familia. Nos vemos ahora.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en quien sería el "terroncito" de Ginny así que en vez de buscar a la Sra. y al Sr. Weasley como había pensado entró a la casa a buscar a Ginny.

Ginny estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Ginny…

HARRY! que sorpresa – dijo Ginny tratando de secarse las lagrimas.

Por qué lloras?

Oh tonterías… Tu como estas?

Yo bien pero se que tu no. Si no me quieres contar te entiendo…

NO! No es eso sino que… me peleé con…

Con tu "terroncito"?

Oh ya veo que te contaron lo mío con Neville.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! O.o

Ohh pensé que te lo habían dicho

Sí pero no… O sea me dijeron que tenias a tu terroncito pero no que era NEVILLE

Ginny le contó a Harry como fue que había quedado con Neville y que antes que el entrara a la cocina había tenido una discusión con el y que el decidió irse para no arruinarle la fiesta.

Oh Harry me siento tan mal, si no le hubiera exigido que se quedar no se hubiera puesto así.

No digas eso. Piensa que el estrés que tiene con ser profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts y todo lo de los preparativos de la boda que se habrán dado por acá no lo dejaron pensar bien.

Ay Harry como extrañaba hablar así contigo. Me recuerda cuando éramos no…

Novios. Sí a mi también pero que mas da no funcionó. Tu en Hogwarts y yo en la Facultad era muy difícil.

Sí, si era muy difícil. Y… y Cho? Como te va con ella ahora casados?

Bueno gracias a Merlín muy bien

Y donde esta ella? Esta allá afuera en el jardín?

No… se fue a la casa. Estaba cansada.

Ah ya veo. Oye ya vistes al resto de la familia? Estaban muy felices de que vinieras.

No todavía no los he visto.

Bueno vamos a buscarlos para que te sientas en familia.

Sí. Con ustedes siempre me siento en familia.

* * *

Bueno les kiero agradecer a todos aquellos q van leyendo este fic... (me hacen muy feliz...) bueno dejando atras mi cursileria... les pido q plisss me dejen un R&R se les agradece muxisimooo... y prontix el sgte. capi que lo publicare cuando hallan emmm x lo menos 5 critiks XD... Bye... 

- se les kiere -

**...: Diminuta :...**


	3. La Sorpresa

**Capitulo 3: La sorpresa**

Harry llegó tarde a la casa pues se quedó con los Weasley buen rato recordando los viejos tiempos y poniéndose al día sobre la vida de los miembros de la familia que mas quiere. N/A: Charlie seguía trabajando en Rumania con dragones pero se había hecho novio de una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Bill y Fleur estaban en espera de su primer hijo, vivían en Francia y trabajaban para el Gringotts de ese país. Percy que ya había arreglado sus problemas psicológicos jejeje XD trabaja en el Ministerio y su relación con Penélope iba muy bien. Los gemelos tenían mucho éxito con _Sortilegios Weasley_ y estaban próximos a abrir una sucursal en Hogsmeade pero seguían sin novias aunque estaban saliendo con Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson

Para Harry todo fue felicidad cuando estaba en la Madriguera pero al llegar al número 11 de Star Hallow las cosas cambiaron un poco.

Por qué tardaste tanto? Es que acaso no te preocupas x MI? Le comenzó a gritar Cho a Harry cuando este abrió la puerta.

Como vas a pensar eso mi vida. Es que se me paso el tiempo por estar platicando con todos los Weasley.

Ahh con ellos si hablas pero con..mi…go nooo – y con esto Cho rompió a llorar.

Cho, cariño no llores… No quise que te quedaras sola es que tenia tiempo de no verlos y las horas pasaron rápido.

Pe.. pero que tal… si mmme hu...biese pasadoo al..go?

Oh cariño lo siento. No lo vuelvo a hacer otra vez

Se..seguro?

Sí, seguro. Y ahora subamos a dormir.

Habían pasado 2 semanas de la boda de Ron y Hermione y los chicos se habían reunido en el patio de la casa de Ron a jugar Quidditch, y como Harry prometió no dejar a Cho sola por mucho tiempo a menos que fuese por trabajo la llevo a la Madriguera.

Bueno cuantos somos? – pregunto Harry

Están los gemelos, Ginny, Tú, tu esposa y yo

Perdón… pero yo no voy a jugar – dijo Cho

Por qué mi amor?

Por que no tengo ganas… Díganle a la esposa de Ron..

Es que a ella no le gusta montar en escoba… Vamos mi amor para recordar los tiempos en Hogwarts.

Bueno esta bien pero solo por que tu me lo pides, pro debe ser de buscadora.

Esta bien chicos entonces jugaremos 1 cazador, 1 guardian y 1 buscador en cada equipo – dijo Harry

Bueno en mi equipo yo seré el guardián Ginny será la buscadora para que sean dos mujeres y George será el cazador

Esta bien acá será Cho la buscadora, Fred el cazador y yo el guardián. A Jugar!

Para cuando acabo el juego el equipo de Harry había anotado 10 veces y el de Ron 6 solo que Ginny fue mejor buscadora que Cho y le dio la victoria a su equipo al agarrar la snitch.

Buen juego Ginny. Ya veo por que eras la segunda mejor buscadora de Quidditch en nuestros tiempos. Le dijo Harry

Ay gracioso… pudiera haber sido la mejor si tu te hubieras dedicado a guardián.

Cho estaba que le hervía la sangre ya que Harry solo felicitaba a Ginny y a ella la había olvidado por completo en el patio.

Harry me quiero ir ya!

Pero por que? Vamos a quedarnos un rato mas.

No puedo debo terminar un informe para la edición del lunes. (estaban a sábado)

Harry, no te preocupes si no pueden será para otro día.

Bueno nos vemos luego Ron. Hasta otro día chicos. Y la pareja se retiro.

Oigan no se por qué pero me parece que Cho estaba como que enojada.

No Ginny creo que es imaginación tuya.

Será… Oigan el cumpleaños de Harry se acerca que tal si le planeamos algo?

Buena idea – gritaron todos emocionados.

31 de julio llegó y Cho le preparó el desayuno a Harry por su cumpleaños (Wow… que milagro)

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry

- Oh gracias cariño. No debistes despertarte temprano para hacerme el desayuno

- Ahh no te preocupes, no lo hice. La elfina de mi mamá me ayudo (es que ella no sabe hacer nada… quemaría hasta el agua XD)

- Oh… bueno de todas formas gracias.

- Bueno disfruta del desayuno, me voy a terminar de arreglar debo ir a trabajar

- Ok amor.

Para cuando Harry terminó de desayunar Cho ya se había ido a EL Profeta en el carro de Harry así que el se tuvo que ir a la Estación de Aurores por medio de la Red Flu.

Hey Potter. Feliz cumpleaños

Gracias jefe, y que tenemos para hoy

Bueno para ti nada. Dejaremos que hoy hagas trabajo de oficina

Pero... pero…

Pero nada Potter, disfruta de tu cumpleaños.

Como a las 5:00 de la tarde…

Potter necesito que vallas a la casa del Jefe del departamento del uso indebido de objetos muggles y le lleves estos papeles. Dile que tuvimos unos problemas con unos carros voladores no registrados. Sabes donde es verdad?

Sí, es el padre de un amigo mío.

Bueno Potter entonces que haces aquí todavía?

Ehh.. me voy y se escuchó un leve –PLOP-

Que raro todo esto esta oscuro. Sr. Weasley… Sra. Weasley hay alguien en…

SORPRESA!

Wow amigos no debieron…

Como no, si no todos los días un viejo amigo cumpleaños

Y de quien fue la idea?

Bueno de Ginny

Hey gracias pequeña…

Cuidado Potter esta pelirroja tiene dueño…

Neville! Que sorpresa, que gusto verte

Igual digo amigo

Oigan y Cho?

No ha llegado. Le mandamos una carta avisándole que cuando saliera del trabajo viniera.

Mmm… bueno debe de a verse retrasado.

Las horas fueron pasando y la fiesta estaba en lo mejor con el detalle de que Cho nunca llegó.

Chicos, gracias por todo pero debo irme. Miren la hora y Cho no llega. Seguro y no recibió la carta.

Bueno Harry cuídate.

Y Harry desapareció

Harry entró a su casa con la idea de que encontraría a una oriental muy enojada por la ausencia de su esposo. Pero las cosas no fueron así. Cho estaba durmiendo pero Harry al entrar a la habitación la despertó.

Donde andabas? – preguntó somnolienta Cho

Donde los Weasley que me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa. Por qué no fuiste, me dijeron que te enviaron una carta.

Oh era eso. Es que no pensé que fuera tan importante y no la abrí.

Mmm… no la abriste. Pensé que no la habías recibido.

No, la recibí temprano. Hay Harry tengo mucho sueño. Hasta mañana.

Ehh… hasta mañana Cho.

Harry sintió como si una manada de hipogrifos le hubiese pasado por encima pues a Cho no le dio importancia su cumpleaños aunque lo que mas le dolia a Harry era que los Weasley consideraron mas la fecha que Cho a pesar de todo el tiempo de distancia que habían tenido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Cho despertó pera irse a trabajar Harry ya no estaba en la cama y le había dejado una nota.

_Buenos días._

_Disculpa pero es que no te quise despertar; tuve que salir más temprano hoy porque tengo unos informes incompletos que debo entregar temprano. Nos vemos en la cena._

_Hasta mas tarde_

_Te quiero. Harry_

En esos momentos en una cafetería de la ciudad se encontraba Harry esperando a una persona con la que necesitaba hablar pues sentía que las cosas no iban nada bien.


	4. Un interesante regalo

Bueno quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personitas que me han hecho muy feliz con sus críticas:

**Magui:** Bueno gracias x leer esta locura mía y en este capi sabrás con quien "charlara" Harry xq hoy si charlaran… jejeje… muajaja

**Clara-Black:** Uyyy me siento chévere xq te ha gustado el capi aunq tuviste un leve desmayito… jejeje (después tendrás mas XD). Ahh y para sacarte de tu duda: Cho no esta enamorada de Harry ni de su cuenta en Gringotts. Ella solo se ama a si misma aunq le saca MUXOO provecho a la cuenta de Harry.

**Rosycarmen:** Espero que le sigas a la lectura pues mi pareja favorita es H/G aunq aki nos encontraremos unos inconvenientes.

**BB impact: **Bueno chik muchas gracias x pasarte x aka y leerte esta locura mía. Consejo no te sigas comiendo las uñas xq a este fic jejeje todavía le falta… y si sigues prontito ya no tendrás nada…

**Tany Black:** Bueno mi ninia que bueno que te encante el fic pues aki veremos mucho como le dan su merecido a Cho "llorona" Chang (aunq aki es Cho "LLORONA" Potter)

**Little innonce: **Ante todo gracias x critikr mi capi, me alegra recibir sus R bueno tambn me había planteado el hecho de que iba muy rápido pero mi intención era llegar a estos 2 capis que siguen pues desde aki es q siento que se desarrollara mas la historia. Y te aseguro q no eres la única a la que le cae demasiado mal Cho. (Ya le tocara pagarlas… jejeje)

_Estos 2 capis están dedicados a una ninia que es un sol de persona y q kiero muxooo…. Feliz cumpleaños Tany! (5 de oct.) Y q cumplas muchísimos más… TQMMM_

Y ahora si… nos vamos al sgte. capi. Disfrútenlo y PLISSS DEJEN R&R!

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 4: Un interesante regalo**

-

-Hola Harry. Y eso que me pediste venir aquí tan temprano

-Es que necesitaba hablar con alguien y dudo que Ron me valla a dar un buen consejo, además de que tú y Hermione son las mejores amigas que he tenido.

Ginny se sonrojo un poco con el comentario.

-Je, je… se me había olvidado como se ven tus pecas cuando te sonrojas

-Ehh… y dime que ha pasado

-Bueno es Cho. Siento que las cosas con ella se están poniendo mal. Mira que ni siquiera fue a la fiesta ayer.

-Pero Harry… Quizás no recibió la carta. Fue un error mío, debí de avisarle mucho antes lo que se te estaba planeando.

-No… ella recibió la carta solo que no la quiso leer, y eso es otra cosa que me incomoda. Ella parece que no entiende que ustedes son como mi familia, no perdón, que ustedes son mi familia y como que no quiere compartir con ustedes.

-Oh ya te voy entendiendo. Mira lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo pero es que debo irme a la oficina, pero si quieres que ella comparta con nosotros, en la Madriguera habrá una pequeña fiesta la otra semana

-Y eso? – gritó Harry ya que Ginny ya estaba casi fuera de la cafetería.

-No te acuerdas? Mi cumpleaños es en una semana

-Ohh cierto – dijo Harry en un susurro.

Harry pagó la cuenta del café que había pedido mientras esperaba a Ginny y se fue a la Estación de Aurores.

-

El trabajo en la estación fue más ajetreado que otros días pues la alarma de "ALERTA" no paró de sonar en todo el día, y eso solo quería decir que el "Ejercito Mortífago" estaba en las suyas otra vez. (El "Ejercito Mortífago" ya no estaba formado del todo por los fieles seguidores de Voldemort de sus tiempos, sino por muchos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que se encargaban de recordar a todos que el mal quizás no gane pero que sí continua).

Además de lo del trabajo por la cabeza de Harry también estaba el pensamiento de cual sería el mejor regalo para Ginny en su cumpleaños, y como no consiguió cual sería decidió que le preguntaría a Cho cuando le dijera lo de la fiesta.

Esa misma tarde Harry llegó a la casa antes que Cho y comenzó a hacer la cena.

-Oh Harry esto te quedó exquisito. Donde aprendiste a cocinar así.

-Bueno no es para tanto pero la Sra. Weasley lo hace mejor. Si quieres te enseño.

-Ehh… bueno no porque la cocina y yo no nos llevamos.

-Mmm… veo. Oye apropósito la otra semana se va a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ginny y nos han invitado a ir y no hay un no como respuesta.

-Mmm… bueno esta bien.

-Cariño que crees que le pueda regalar

-No se quizás una joya. A todas las mujeres nos gustan

-No… Ginny no es de las que le gustan esas cosas

-Ayy Harry entonces no tengo ni idea.

Durante la semana Harry se la pasó yendo de almacén en almacén buscando el regalo perfecto para Ginny hasta que el día antes de la fiesta supo que le podría regalar.

-

-Hola Harry, hola Cho que tal?

-Feliz cumpleaños Ginny – dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí feliz cumpleaños. Los 24 son una linda edad!

Ginny sin encontrar sentido al comentario de Cho los dejo pasar y fue a la cocina a ayudar a su madre con los bocadillos.

-Quien era?

-Ahh eran Harry y su esposa

-Oh vino Cho, espero que se queden mas tiempo que la vez anterior

-Ojala…

Ginny sabia que para Harry era muy importante que las cosas salieran bien esa noche así que trató de llevarse bien con ella, aunque Cho no hacía las cosas muy sencillas.

-Oye Cho que tal el trabajo en el Profeta – preguntó Ginny al sentarse al lado de la oriental.

-Todo bien

-Ahh… y como van las cosas con el Sr. Welch, escuche que es medio estricto con las notas para el diario.

-Mmm si un poco. Eh me dices donde queda el baño?

-Bueno hay uno aquí al fondo a la derecha.

-Gracias

-Chicos es hora de los regalos – dijo Molly

-Bueno comienzo yo. Hermione y yo queríamos que fueras la primera en recibir un regalo de nosotros como pareja, pero como no nos pudimos poner de acuerdo yo decidí regalarte una blusa original de mujer de los Chudley Cannons. todos soltaron una leve risa

-Y yo te obsequio el libro "Otro punto de vista" autografiado por Elleine Gold; es uno de los mejores libros que hay para los que estudiamos leyes mágicas.

-Oh gracias a ambos.

Fred y George le regalaron una serie especial se "Sortilegios Weasley". Bill y Fleur le enviaron unas túnicas francesas y unas disculpas por no poder ir ya que Fleur no estaba en condiciones para salir con eso de que recién se enteraron de que tendrían gemelos. Charlie le mandó un cuadro hecho de cuero de dragón y Percy le dio una agenda algo anticuada.

-Bueno ahora el mío. Neville sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo en donde habían unos pendientes de diamantes.

Ginny había quedado sin que decir pues los aretes eran bellísimos, aunque con un poco de esfuerzo le salió en un susurro "gracias" .

-Oh Harry son hermosos, debieron costarle muchos galeones – le dijo Cho al oído

-Bueno creo que esos son todos los…

-NO!... es que yo también le tengo un regalo a Ginny

-Ayy Harry no era necesario.

-No te preocupes no es algo tan lindo como lo de Neville pero pensé que te gustaría.

Ginny desenvolvió el regalo y al verlo sus ojos se aguaron y cuando volvió la vista a Harry lo miro con tanto cariño y lo abrazó como hacía muchísimo tiempo no lo hacía.

Harry le había dado un cofre que cuando se abría dos muñecos de porcelana bailaban una linda melodía.

- ¡Hora de comer! – fue lo único que se le ocurrió al Sr. Weasley al ver la cara de Neville y la de Cho viendo a sus parejas de abrazados de tal forma.

-

Durante toda la noche Cho no se apartaba de Harry ni Neville de Ginny aunque ya al final de la fiesta cuando Harry se separó de Cho para despedirse de sus amigos se encontró a Ginny sola en el patio trasero de la Madriguera.

-Hola… vengo a despedirme.

-Ohh ya se van?

-Sí es que ya esta haciéndose muy tarde

-Bueno sí.

-Wow… si que son lindos los pendientes que te dio Neville

-Ehh si pero aquí entre nos, no son muy mi estilo. Quizás los use cuando salgamos con alguna formalidad.

-Debo decir que me lo imagine ya que no eres de las que prefiere joyas, así que decidí darte algo muy especial para mi que no se si tendría significado para ti.

-CLARO QUE SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MÍ! Solo que no pensé que lo tuvieras todavía. Me acuerdo de todo lo que sentía cuando te lo di.

-

_**------ Flash Back ------**_

Ginny estaba sentada al pie de uno de los árboles que orillaban el gran lago de Hogwarts cuando al lado de ella se sentó un muchacho de ojos color esmeralda y un cabello negro imposible de domar.

-Hola Harry – dijo la pelirroja con una tristeza en su voz

-Hola pequeña.

-Mira te pedí que vinieras porque creo que necesitamos hablar de lo que esta pasando.

-Creo que pensamos casi igual.

-Harry ante todo quiero que sepas que te quiero demasiado.

-Y yo también Ginny pero…

-CREO QUE DEBEMOS TERMINAR! – dijeron los dos al unísono

-Wow. No pensé que lo habías pensado también – dijo Harry

-Bueno es que las cosas no están funcionando ahora mismo ya que aquí en Hogwarts las cosas con los profesores se me están poniendo difíciles y tengo encima a todo el equipo de Quidditch con esto de que debemos llevarnos la copa, además de que no nos vemos y…

-Oh Ginny no llores y te entiendo por que para mí en la facultad las cosas no las tengo fáciles. Es mejor que nos demos un tiempo a ver que pasa.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero antes que te vallas quiero que tu te quedes con algo.

-Con qué?

-Con nuestro cofre

-Pero si…

-Pero nada. Este cofre lo hicimos los 2 y adentro están 2 muñecos que nos representan bailando la primera canción que bailamos como novios y deseo que tú lo conserves.

-Oh Ginny…

-Prométeme que lo cuidaras y que si nuestra amistad se pierde o nos distanciamos me harás saber que estas cerca mío con el.

-Lo prometo

_**----- Fin del Flash Back -----**_

**_-_**

-Dándote este cofre de regreso deseo que nuestra amistad sea tan fuerte como una vez lo fue, aunque ya no podamos estar juntos porque decidimos seguir nuestras vidas.

-Yo también deseo que volvamos a ser tan buenos amigos como una vez lo fuimos, Harry.

Harry y Ginny se miraron a los ojos y vieron tantas cosas de su pasado irse con la melodía que salía del cofre que Ginny había abierto; pero ese momento fue interrumpido por Cho, preguntando a Ron por Harry.

-Ehh… Bueno me voy ya. Hasta luego

-Sí, sí hasta luego Harry

Y Ginny quedó otra vez sola en el patio trasero de la Madriguera escuchando la melodía del cofre recordando tantos momentos felices con Harry.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

Bueno la canción de Ginny y Harry decidí que fuera I don´t want to miss a thing de Aerosmith. Porque es una canción que tiene una letra súper linda (confieso llore cuado la escuche en Armagedon… si soy medio cursi XD). Pliss dejen critiks!


	5. Madrugada de entregas

Aquí les dejo el sgte. capi no sin antes decir q me siento un poco nerviosa por saber que pensaran ustedes con respecto a este capi y la mentalidad d esta su autora. Recordemos que los personajes, lugares, etc. no son propiedad mia sino de J.K. Rowling y WB... lo unico mio es la lok historia... BYE... -se les kiere-

-

**Capitulo 5: Madrugada de entregas**

**-**

-Dime, que fue todo eso?

-De que hablas Cho?

-EXPLICAME QUE FUE TODO ESO AL DARLE ESE REGALUCHO A ESA WEASLEY ESPANTOSA?

-U… UNO A GINNY LA RESPETAS Y DOS NO ES NINGUN REGALUCHO COMO DICES TU. Es algo muy importante para ella.

-Y para ti?... Que significa ese cofrecito para ti Harry?

-Cho por favor no sigas. No estoy de humor para comenzar a discutir por eso.

-No Harry. Me tienes HARTA! Que si los Weasley esto, que si los Weasley aquello. Mínimo ahora ellos son más importantes que yo que soy tu esposa.

-Si, tú eres mi esposa pero ellos son mi familia y tienes que comprenderlo.

-TU FAMILIA? PERO SI TU NO TIENES FA…

-NO… TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO! Los Weasley estuvieron conmigo en todo momento. Fueron la única familia que tuve por que a los Dursley nunca les pude considerar como eso.

-HARRY pero…

-PERO NADA... Y ME VOY… - **PLOP** –

-

Harry estaba sentado al pie de un árbol viendo como una a una se iban apagando la luces de la Madriguera. Hasta que escucho que alguien arrojaba piedras al pequeño lago que estaba en los terrenos, y se dirigió hacia allá.

-HARRY! Que haces acá – le pregunto Ginny

-Ehh… es que… no sabía a donde mas ir… porque….

Harry tenia los ojos cristalizados ya que las palabras de Cho le dolieron pues muy en el fondo el sentía que era verdad. El no tenia familia; todos aquellos a los que tenia murieron dejándolo solo con los Dursley.

-Ha… Harry pero por qué lloras – dijo Ginny al pararse y abrazarlo. Harry háblame no me gusta verte así. Harry dime…

-Discutí con Cho por que…

-Harry todas las parejas discuten eso es normal.

-NO ES NORMAL QUE ELLA ME DIGA QUE NO TENGO FA… FAMILIA!

-QUE? ESO TE DIJO… ES QUE… QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA A ELLA… Hoy me aguante sus estúpidos desplantes pero esto es… esto es.. AGGGRRR!

-Harry ya no llores, tu sabes que nosotros somos tu familia. Nunca te dejaríamos. Eres muy importante para cada uno de nosotros. Sin ti muchos no estaríamos vivos Harry… Harry entiende todos aquí te queremos demasiado. Harry yo… yo te quiero mucho como vas a pensar que no tienes familia?

-Tú… tú me quieres?

Ginny no sabia si era para que Harry se calmara y no verlo mas así o era porque dentro de ella se había formado una lucha desde el momento que el le dio el cofre; pero ella tomo el rostro de Harry y lentamente se acercó a sus labios y lo beso. Era un beso profundo, suave, calido y a la vez tan tierno.

-OH… pero que hago… Harry discúlpame no fue mi…

Harry no permitió que Ginny terminara de disculparse pues la agarro y la beso.

-

_-No se por que pero necesito seguir besándola…_

_-Merlín que esta pasando?_

_-_

Los besos no eran suficientes para expresar todo lo que ambos estaban sintiendo en esos momentos asi que recurrieron a los que sus cuerpos pedian a gritos.

Harry estaba sobre Ginny besando cada espacio que había entre sus labios y el cuello, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con los botones de la blusa de ella y la otra tocaba con desesperación, ansias y deseos el muslo casi descubierto por la falda.

Ginny estaba totalmente excitada cuando Harry termino de abrir su blusa y le quito el sostén y más cuando este comenzó a besarle los duros pezones produciéndole un placer que nunca antes había sentido. Ginny se sentía en un paraíso por que las manos de Harry le tocaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciendo que ella se sintiera tan mujer; por instinto y ganas de ir a mas, le quito la camisa a Harry y le soltó el cinturón del pantalón.

El dorso de Harry era totalmente perfecto. Los ejercicios que hacia en el cuartel de aurores le marcaban cada uno de sus músculos. Ginny no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo de Harry. Toco su pecho para confirmar que lo que veía era real. Con su mano fue bajando hasta llegar al gran bulto que se hacia en su pantalón. Al Harry sentir la mano de Ginny decidió quitarse sus pantalones y dejar su gran miembro erecto al descubierto. Buscaba la mirada de Ginny para saber si ella deseaba que el siguiera. Sus ojos se encontraron y Harry vio en los ojos de ella un gran deseo de llevar ese momento a la cumbre de las emociones. Con suavidad Harry le retiró las prendas de vestir que le quedaban a Ginny y sin pensarlo mucho la penetró.

Un fuerte gemido emitió Ginny pues era la primera vez que sentía algo así dentro suyo, esta era su primera vez y se estaba entregando a un hombre que pensó que ya no tendría.

Ginny sentía su cuerpo temblar pero no era por el frió de aquella madrugada, sino por la mezcla de sensaciones que Harry la hacia sentir en cada una de sus embestidas sus besos y sus caricias.

Harry la estaba complaciendo de una manera que ni en sus sueños ella se había imaginado, así que pensó que no era justo que ella sola se sintiera en ese paraíso.

Ginny echó para atrás a Harry y se colocó ella arriba de el.

-Ahora te toca a ti – le dijo al oído en un susurro.

Harry con eso se sorprendió pero solo mostró su sonrisa coqueta que en esos momentos demostraban placer y lujuria.

Ginny comenzó a besar a Harry desde su oído y fue bajando de manera sensual hasta llegar a su miembro, donde se entretuvo tanto que le sacó a Harry fuertes gemidos por todo el placer que eso le causaba.

Ella a pesar de que esa era su primera vez no sentía pena ni vergüenza con Harry y por eso lo llevo hasta el orgasmo y más.

-

Harry despertó porque los primeros rayos del sol le daban de lleno en su rostro. Tenía a Ginny a su lado, cubierta bajo una manta que había hecho aparecer luego de entregarse cada uno en la orilla del pequeño lago de la Madriguera.

-Ginny… Ginny. Debes de ir a tu habitación – le susurraba Harry

-Ehh... hay no… denme cinco minutos mas…

-Ginny… nos pueden descubrir

-Que… hablan…

-Ginny despierta!

-Harry! – dijo exaltada Ginny cuando por fin despertó y fue acordándose poco a poco lo que había pasado esa madrugada. OH HARRY… no se que vas a pensar ahora de mi… me siento tan mal.

-No tienes porque.

-Ahh?

-Que no tienes por que sentirte mal porque… no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho

-Como?

-Que no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho por que es la primera vez que siento tanto por hacer esto

-Harry pero tengo novio y tu… tu estas casado!

-Ehh…

-GINNY! – la sra. Weasley había salido pues no encontró a Ginny dentro de la casa; pero no la podía ver ya que el lago estaba detrás de varios árboles.

-Eh… Harry mejor vete.

-Si… después hablamos

-Pero… pero…

-Nada… después hablamos

Luego de que Harry se desapareciera Ginny se vistió y fue a donde su madre con la excusa de que en la madrugada había salido a caminar y se quedó dormida cerca del lago.

Harry llego a su casa todavía recordando cada beso, cada caricia, el olor a flores y la mezcla se sensaciones que tenia cuando estaba con Ginny, el no quería irse del lugar que fue testigo de tanta entrega, pero Ginny tenia razón, ella tenia novio y el esta casado con Cho.

Abrió la puerta de su casa sin reconocer el interior de la misma. Habían platos y vajillas rotos en la sala y en el comedor; las sillas estaban todas tiradas al piso y la mesa estaba volteada. A los muebles pareciera que un huracán los hubiera arruinado y a la esquina de la sala estaba Cho inconciente con la varita cerca de ella y al parecer con un gran golpe en la cara.

* * *

Bueno estos fueron los dos capis dedicados a Tany Black x sus 17 añitos! Cariño TQM y q cumplas muchísimos más ;).

Para el sgte. capi sabremos que le paso a la Cho esa y si Harry y Ginny seguirán con lo que comenzaron aquella madrugada.

**PLISS AHORA SOLO TIENEN QUE DEJARME UN R&R... POR FAVOR! (**se que a muchos les da flojera pero no saben lo bien que se siente un autor al recibir sus critiks...

…**: D!m!nuta :…**


	6. Olvidémoslo todo

**_Muxas gracias x todas esas critiks que me han dejado se les aradece muxoo el hecho de hacerme feliz con ellas... Sigan dejandomelas xq asi se que opinan y que debo seguir o cambiar..._**

**Olgalucia: **Bueno chik gracias x la critik y no te preocupes xq a mi tampoco me agrada la pareja Harry / Cho... Adoro los Harry / Ginny. Siguele al fic y veamos que mas puede pasar.

**Rosycarmen:** Gracias x seguir leyendo esta lokura mia y muchas mas x critikr... Jejeje... bueno esos capis son x ahora mis favoritos pero espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Little innonce: **Bueno primero gracias x critikr, segundo me alegro que te hayan encantado esos capis y espero que te llegue a encantar la historia completa! Bueno no comparo mucho tu idea d q sea buena escritora... solo hago un gran esfuerzo... xq aki hay muchisimos mejores escritores q yo pero se te agradece bastante el detalle... Bueno muchas veces las cosas para los protagonistas no son muy faciles pero ya veremos como seguiran! jejeje bye...

**Anatripotter:** Uyy aunque yo tambn deseaba que se muriera la Cho insoportable esa (jejeje creo q tambn deberia ser una miembro activa de la liga anti chochanga) no puedo hacer eso ... todavia ... jejeje... muajaja... Mmm bueno a lo demas... Gracias x haber critikdo se te agradece muchisimo y ojala te siga gustando lo demas de la historia.

**Policp Malfoy:** Hello... bueno tu como muchas queremos q Harry se quede con Ginny... pero debemos comprender que nuestro queridisimo ojiverde es medio lento en las cosas el amor (aunque para lo del laguito no fue nada lento... XD) . Bueno gracias x la critik y seguile a la lectura!

**BelleWeasley:** Pues si tremendo golpe pero es que algo se debia d llevar x todo lo que le dijo a Harry. Bueno me alegro que t guste la historia y aki he dejado el prox. capi... Y se te agradece muxooo la critik... BYE**

* * *

**

**Bueno ahora si sin mas preambulos el prox. capi... BYE... _( a ver que tal les parece...)_**

**Capitulo 6: Olvidémoslo todo…**

**-**

-UN SANADOR! Un sanador que me ayude!

-Sr. Potter… que pasa?

-Es mi esposa… llegue a la casa y estaba en el paso así… inconciente y con este golpe…

-Oh démela, hay que hacerle un chequeo.

El sanador hizo aparecer una camilla y la llevo a la sala de observaciones para ver que le había pasado.

-

Harry al no poder entrar en la sala de observaciones y por estar muy nervioso llamó a Ron para que le hiciera compañía.

-Harry! pero… que paso. ¿Qué ocurrió con Cho?

-Es que no lo se

-Como que no sabes?

-Llegue a casa esta mañana y todo estaba hecho un desastre y ella estaba en el piso golpeada.

-Pero… pero… donde tu estabas que llegaste esta mañana.

-Ehh… me quede…en…en… un hotel! Si..si me quede en un hotel – mintió

-Pero porque?

-Es que tuve una discusión con Cho y me fui.

-Ohh entiendo…

-

-SR. POTTER…

-Dígame sanador que le paso a mi esposa…

-Mmm… no se preocupe la sra. solo tuvo una crisis nervios y al desmayarse se golpeo la cara.

-Oh… pero esta bien?

-Sí… solo que la sra. necesita coger las cosas con calma. Al parecer es muy sensible a ciertas emociones.

-Ohh… ya veo. Haré lo posible para que este bien.

-Eso espero Sr. Potter, porque sino seria lamentable lo que le pueda pasar a su sra. (jeje pobechita Cho "llorona y loca" Chang jejeje)

-

Harry luego de hablar con el sanador y convencer a Ron que no hiciera comentarios a nadie de la familia de lo que había pasado, entró al cuarto de Cho para ver como estaba.

Cho estaba dormida pues el sanador le había dado una poción para calmar sus nervios luego de que despertara en medio del chequeo y viera el golpe en su cara.

Harry a penas la vio recordó la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior y le volvió a dar tristeza por que no podía creer que su esposa hubiera dicho ago así.

-

Cho despertó unas horas después encontrando a Harry dormido en una silla al lado de su cama. Y fue a donde el y reposo su cabeza en las piernas de Harry y comenzó a llorar.

-Oh Harry discúlpame!

-Cho… pero que haces desierta y llorando… cálmate! – dijo Harry somnoliento.

-No… es que no debí de haber dicho eso… No se porque me pasó… dije cosas sin sentido. Te lastime con lo que dije… Harry lo siento tanto!

-Oh cariño… ya… ya pasó

-Es que me sobrepasé; estaba llena de celos porque sentía que me estabas apartando de tu vida y dejándome a un lado y … y que ya no me ibas a amar!

-Ay Cho como vas a pensar eso si yo te amo! (_Pero te fui infiel_)

-Harry dime que nunca me dejaras… así me sentiré mas tranquila

-Ehh… Cho… yo… yo nunca te dejare.

-Ohh gracias Harry – dijo esto levantándose del suelo y besando a Harry en los labios - Y prometo llevarme mejor con los Weasley porque si son importantes para ti, también lo serán para mi.

-

Cho salio de San Mungo esa tarde muy feliz por que Harry había decidido olvidar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior e iban a su casa a poner en orden lo que ella había hecho por el ataque de histeria.

Luego de que Harry arreglara todo subió a su cuarto encontrando a su esposa con un babydoll (un pijama muy sexy) esperándolo en la cama.

-Harry… sabes que es lo mejor de una pelea?

-Ehh… no se. – Harry estaba rojo pero no era por la calentura que debía sentir al ver el perfecto cuerpo de su esposa bajo ese traslucido babydoll, sino por que no sabía como decirle a Cho que no tenia ganas de tener sexo con ella pues no había olvidado que hace unas horas lo había hecho con Ginny.

-La reconciliación tontito…

Cho se acerco a Harry y lo comenzó a besar, pero el se sentía un tanto incómodo con la situación.

-Ehh… Cho no creo que hoy sea una buena noche para esto.

-QUE! PERO POR QUE?

-Cho comprende, acabas de salir de San Mungo Por una emoción muy fuerte, no creo que quieras volver por otra (**N/A: MERLIN! Que ego!**)

-Ay Harry pero no creo que esta me valla a dar otra visita al hospital… o no por ahora.

-Ehh… mejor otro día… OK?

-Mmm... bueno esta bien – acepto a regañadientes la oriental.

-

Harry no fue durante unas semanas a la Madriguera pero no era porque Cho no quisiera, sino porque el no se sentía capaz de ver a Ginny a la ara y decirle que mejor se olvidaban de lo que había pasado y seguir cada quien con su vida.

Pero el no podía seguir esquivando las invitaciones de la Sra. Weasley y fueron a almorzar un domingo por la tarde.

-Harry, Cho que bueno que hoy si pudieron venir, los chicos están en el patio arreglando las mesas y las chicas conmigo en la cocina, vamos… - dijo la sra. Weasley

-Chicas tenemos otra mano ayuda aquí!

-Hola Cho, que tal? – saludo Hermione

-_Cho… Cho esta aquí. Entonces Harry vino… _- pensó Ginny

-Que vueno volver a vegte – saludo Fleur

-Hola Ginebra, como estas – saludo Cho

-Ehh… muy bien, que bueno que hayas venido – mintió la pelirroja.

Mientras Ginny y Cho se miraban se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente hasta que Fleur inicio la conversación.

-Y cuegntanos Cho como van as cosas con Haggy?

-Mmm… bueno como toda pareja tenemos nuestras disputas pero lo mejor son las reconciliaciones y ahora estamos mejor que nunca. Ultimadamente esta mas amoroso y hasta mas fogoso en ciertas cosas jejeje... me entienden verdad – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara y mirando de reojo a Ginny. Con decirles que la semana pasada cuando Ginebra nos invito a comer acá no pudimos venir porque Harry había organizado un picnic con mis padres y el se la pasó diciéndoles cuan feliz es conmigo y que me ama!

Ginny que estaba preparando la ensalada tuvo que volverla a hacer pues al escuchar los comentarios echó polvo pica – pica y una poción que no estaba segura que era pero le había puesto los dedos azules de los gemelos, en la ensalada.

-

-Hola muchachos que tal todo por acá? – dijo Harry al encontrarse con ellos en el patio

-Hola Harry! contestaron todos menos Neville que tenia una cara de pocos amigos.

-Neville que pasa?

-Pasa que nuestra querida hermanita debe estar en sus días por que ha tratado súper mal al pobre de Neville después de no haberlo visto por dos semanas.

-Ohh… que mal (Harry no quería pensar que era culpa de el lo que estaba pasando entre Neville y Ginny) pero te comprendo Cho se pone insoportable.

-Se puede poner peor? – dijeron al unísono en un susurro Fred y George sin que Harry escuchara.

-

El almuerzo se estaba llevando en paz y con una alegría muy amena.

-Oh Sra. Weasley en serio le ha quedado maravillosa la comida – dijo Cho (O.o ella sabe dar halagos…)

-Gracias… Cho

-No hay por que. Lastima que a mi no se me da eso de la cocina. Es que mi madre nunca me enseño.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar

-No creo mamá que lo logre captar ahora – dijo Ginny

-Ehh... por que dices eso – pregunto Cho comenzando a enojarse.

-Ahh porque tu eres una persona muy ocupada y tus intereses giran en torno a otras cosas, además de que cuando uno no presta mucho atención ni hace todo lo posible por conservar lo suyo, digo… conservar en una misma lo aprendido no salen bien las cosas.

-Pero sea como sea si ella aprende lo principal y yo la ayudo será una excelente cocinera. Y quien mejor que yo para ayudarla que soy su esposo.

-En fin la comida estuvo excelente como siempre mi amor – dijo el Sr. Weasley levantándose de su silla para que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

-

El resto del día los gemelos se la pasaron mostrando los productos que pondrían en venta esa semana pues los alumnos de Hogwarts ya estaban yendo al callejón por sus útiles y que mejor momento para que "Sortilegios Weasley" tuviera nueva mercancía.

Harry trataba de no estar cerca de Ginny pues temía que los demás se percataran de que había algo raro entre ellos dos, pero al momento en que regresaba del baño se topó con ella.

-Ehh… Ginny

-Por que me evitas Harry?

-Ehh… por que dices eso?

-Mírate Harry, ni siquiera me quieres mirar a los ojos. Yo ya no soy una niña!

-_Oh claro que lo se – _pensó Harry

-Y comprenderé si quieres que me aleje de ti y que no me meta en tu matrimonio.

-Mira… sinceramente no te quiero lejos de mi pero creo que lo que pasó fue… fue un error.

-UN ERROR? Bueno si tu lo consideras un error es mejor olvidar eso y seguir con nuestras vidas – dijo Ginny antes de comenzar a subir a toda prisa a su habitación.

_-Oh Ginny…_

-HARRY! – llamó George – ven que tu esposa quiere que pruebes tu este producto.

Mientras tanto ya en su habitación Ginny lloraba como hacían años se había jurado no llorar más. Ginny no había olvidado ni dejado jamás de amar a Harry, solo que no se había dado cuenta, pero lo que pasó entre ellos la madrugada luego de su cumpleaños le hizo ver que aunque Harry estuviese casado y ella estuviera saliendo con Neville, su vida siempre iba a estar marcada por Harry Potter.

* * *

**N/A :**

**Mmmm... bueno comprendere si se compran la lb. de tomates y me los tiran x este capi... Debo aceptar que no fue muy de mi agrado. Primero xq Harry ha demostrado ser un tonto! y segundo xq creo q algo me falto... pero no c que es... : s **

**Mmm... como siempre les pido dejen sus R&R plisss y diganme que creen ustedes que le falto a este capi...**

**BYE ... hasta el sgte.**

**-se les kiere-**

**...: D!m!NuTA :...**


	7. Premiaciones y algo mas

**Como siempre agradezco a todos aquellos que han sido buenos conmigo y me han dejado su R&R:**

**Little innonce: **Gracias x haber critikdo a pesar de lo desastroso que me habia quedado el capi... se aprecia muxisimoo... Mmm bueno espero que este me haya quedado mas completo x asi decirlo... Ahh y gracias x el cumplido en serio me halagas ; . Es cierto estuvo muy mal como Harry se comportó pero hay que entender q existen hombres que no saben ver donde esta la felicidad a pesar d que esta les halla dado d golpe en la vida.

**Zafiro Potter: **Hello guapa! Gracias x tu critik... Pues si Harry no solo metió la pata sino el cuerpo entero... mira que decirle eso a Ginny despues d lo q hicieron... Bueno si esa fue la primera vez d Ginny y en este capi t puse la explikción de xq Harry no "se dió cuenta"... (es corta la explicación pero t la debia dar!)

**BelleWeasley:** Crees que solo 1 golpe se merece Harry... yo diria q muxos! Mmm bueno no niego que queria que algo muxo peor le hubiese pasado a la Cho llorona esa, pero si la mataba me hubiera quedado corta con lo demas que pasara en este fic... muajaja... muajaja X D. Bueno gracias x critikr y seguile a la lectura!

* * *

_Ahora si.. el sgte. capi... Y **CRITIKEN**!_

**Capitulo 7: Premiaciones y algo más…**

**-**

-Oh…si… si… sigue Harry… ahí mismo… AHH!... más rápido… dale! AHH!

-Eres tan perfecta… me vuelves loco…

-OH… Harry… no pares! AMAME… y nunca dejes de amarme

Harry la penetraba como si esa fuese la última vez que lo hicieran… estaba lleno de deseos. Ambos se tocaban con tanta necesidad de explorar cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Como tú quieras mi amor, haré todo lo que tú quieras – y luego de eso la besó

Era un beso tan diferente de los que estaba acostumbrado a darse con Cho. En este beso además de pasión se sentía vida, locura y hasta amor.

Harry dejó de besarla y abrió sus ojos color esmeralda encontrándose con unos ojos bellísimos por los que sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera para nunca dejar de ver ese marrón brillante que no eran los de Cho sino los de…

-Ginny! – dijo Harry al despertarse de aquel excitante sueño

-Harry… que sucede llevas noches teniendo pesadillas, que pasa, que te preocupa. – dijo Cho al ver a su esposo despierto (ella no escucho lo que había dicho Harry solo sintió como se despertó)

Harry llevaba noches soñando que hacia el amor con Ginny y que luego ella lloraba cuando lo veía besándose con Cho y cuando trataba de agarrarla y calmarla algo extraño pasaba y nunca se acordaba que era. El no entendía por que Ginny estaba ocupando un lugar en sus sueños y también en sus pensamientos día tras día.

-

-Y aquí esta el hombre del día – dijo uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Harry cuando este llegó a la oficina.

El cuartel general de aurores estaba lleno de globos y carteles como "Felicidades Harry Potter", "Arriba el nuevo jefe" y "Un paso para Harry es un paso para los aurores".

-Pero muchachos que es esto? – pregunto extrañado Harry.

-Es que no sabes… el Sr. Donovan ha presentado su retiro esta mañana.

-Wao! Entonces esto hay que festejarlo!

-No, no, no…

-Eh… Sr. Donovan!

-Que tal Potter. Me alegro que todos estén felices por su ascenso

-Sí, gracias pero pensé que no sería hasta el próximo año

-Mmm… bueno uno ya esta viejo y sabe cuando colgar la varita.

-Bueno… no se que decir…

-Pues ponte a pensar en ello pues la toma de posesión será este sábado en el Centro de Convenciones del Ministerio de Magia.

-Wow… es que… COÑO… tengo que contárselo a Cho! (_N/A: No c q pueda significar "coño" para ustedes pero en mi país es solo una manera de expresar una emoción_)

-

La noticia del ascenso de Harry a Jefe General de Aurores de Inglaterra fue publicada esa misma tarde por el Profeta "Edición Especial" y los días siguientes seguían apareciendo biografías de Harry Potter desde el día que nació hasta la actualidad.

-

Como era lógico Harry invito a la toma de posesión a toda la familia Weasley, a sus ex profesores de Hogwarts y a sus amigos más queridos, aparte de la multitud que invitó Cho.

-

-Oh Harry… estoy tan emocionada! – dijo Cho dando brincos y colgándose del cuello de Harry la mañana del sábado.

-Me alegro mi amor.

-Harry no entiendo como estas tan tranquilo. Hoy estarán muchos de los magos más importantes de toda Inglaterra

-Es que eso no me tiene que inquietar…

-Merlín! Como se nota que no entiendes. Bueno dime cual de estos vestidos me pongo. (Cho le enseño primero uno azul con muchos diamantes y que además estaba muy escotado. Luego le enseño uno negro muy elegante con una abertura que le comenzaría en la entrepierna).

-Mmm… me agrada más el negro.

-Si? Yo hubiera preferido el azul, bueno el negro será!

-

La noche llegó y el Centro de Convenciones estaba que no cabía más nadie. Se decía que era por que aquel que llamaron "el niño que vivió", "el elegido" y "el salvador" (nombre dado luego de derrotar a Voldemort) al fin obtendría algo de lo que se merecía por haber hecho tanto por el mundo mágico.

El acto inicio con unas palabras del Ministro de Magia al ex jefe general de aurores de Inglaterra, el Sr. Michael Donovan, que luego siguió para dar su discurso de despedida y nombrar oficialmente a Harry Potter como su sucesor.

El discurso de Harry fue uno de los mejores que se había escuchado en el mundo mágico y mas cuando pidió un minuto de silencio en honor a aquel hombre que consideró como un gran padre y maestro, Albus Dumbledore.

-

-Harry ese discurso estuvo hermoso… hasta me hizo llorar.

-Oh gracias Sra. Weasley y gracias por venir.

-No hay nada que agradecer, toda la familia deseaba venir pero por circunstancias mayores solo pudimos venir Arthur, Hermione, Ron, los gemelos y Ginny…

-Ahh… Ginny también vino –esto lo dijo tratando de disimular la ansia que tenia de verla aunque el no sabía bien por que se sentía así.

-Si. Pero fue al baño hace ya un rato.

-Ah ok. Bueno seguiré saludando a los demás y otra vez gracias por venir.

-

Harry saludo a sus suegros y luego por un impulso llegó cerca de los baños donde vio como una pelirroja con un vestido que deslumbraba al que la viera salía con los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando.

-Ha… Harry… eh… felicidades

-Gracias Ginny…

-Emm… bueno ya me voy a mi mesa.

-Eh… si… pero… espera… por que lloras

-YO!... Yo no estoy llorando!

Harry agarró por ambos brazos a Ginny y la miro fijamente a esos ojos marrones que había visto muchas veces y hasta en sus sueños.

-Ginny te conozco. Dime por que lloras

De los ojos de Ginny salió una fina y larga lágrima a la que después le siguieron mas, empañando sus ojos.

-Ginny… háblame… dime es por mi culpa que lloras?

Ginny no era capaz de emitir palabra alguna pero con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza le dio la razón a Harry

Harry abrazó a Ginny sintiendo así su corazón latir a una velocidad increíble.

-Ha… Harry por que me haces esto? – decía Ginny entrecortadamente. Por que me haces sentirme un día tan mujer y luego sentirme una basura?

-QUE? Tu no eres una basura… eres una persona maravillosa, una de las mujeres mas importantes en mi vida.

-Si… pero… ya tú no sientes nada especial por mí…

Harry soltó a Ginny y pensó en lo que ella había dicho. Ya para cuando Ginny se había secado sus lagrimas y había decidido retocarse le maquillaje para que nadie supiera que había estado llorando, Harry habló en un susurro.

-Quisiera despertarme y tenerte a mi lado y así no sentirme golpeado por un anhelo que sabe a traición cuando sueño contigo y despierto recordando un adiós.

Ginny se detuvo en seco pues escucho lo que el había dicho, sentía que su sangre se hacia cada vez mas fría, su cuerpo le temblaba y aún con sus ojos cristalizados miro a Harry con sorpresa, se acercó a el y el la tomo por su mentón y besó sus tiernos y finos labios.

Solo Harry la besaba de tan maravillosa forma, solo con él, el corazón le latvia tan rápido.

Ginny se sentía nerviosa por que algo dentro de ella le decía que esto Harry no lo consideraría un error, como podría ser un error tener tantos sentimientos juntos y ese gran deseo por una persona.

-

-MERLIN! HARRY, GINNY… que hacen?

- (O.o) HERMY! – dijo Ginny muy asustada al separarse de los labios de Harry

-Ehh… Hermione te pido que por favor no le digas esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron

-Pero… pero… Harry y Cho? Ginny y Neville?... Merlín como se les ocurre hacerles esto.

-Hermy no se como pasó… solo pasó y punto – dijo Ginny

-No quizás… quizás… UYYY NO SE… quizás solo fue algo de ahora!

-Creo que no Hermy – esta vez fue Harry el que habló

-Hermy yo… sigo sintiendo algo por Harry… Hermy yo me entregué a Harry!

-QUE? – dijeron asombrados Hermione y Harry al unísono.

-Espera un momento. Como así que tu te le entregaste a Harry y el se asombra también?

-NO! No es que no sepa sino que no estaba seguro (como se nota que con Cho no fue Harry el primero… jejeje)

Ginny estaba roja de pena mientras miraba a Harry.

-Pero… pero por que yo y no… Neville?

-Eh… por que… por que siempre tuve la idea de hacerlo por amor y así fue como paso…

-Merlín necesito sentarme – dijo Hermione antes de sentarse en la silla que estaba a su lado.

-

Durante el resto de la noche Harry y Ginny se la pasaban mirándose sospechosamente pero nadie aparte de Hermione sabía la razón.

Luego del excelente banquete que se dio, inicio el baile el cual tuvo que abrir el nuevo Jefe General de Aurores con su "querida" esposa.

Cho no paraba de sonreír mientras Harry tenía la mirada puesta en la pelirroja. Llegó el momento de cambiar de pareja y Cho quedó con un funcionario importante del ministerio y Harry con Ginny.

-Interesante noche verdad – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

-Una de las mejores – contestó Harry mostrando aquella sonrisa que la enamoró hace ya varios años.

-Harry que vamos a hacer? Una vez te dije que comprendería si querías que me alejara de tu matrimonio… pero por favor no me digas que esto fue un error porque sé que eso no es lo que sientes.

-Ginny… quisiera ahora mismo decirte que vamos a hacer pero no puedo porque no lo se, pero lo que si sé es que aunque este cometiendo una locura no pienso apartarte de mi vida porque contigo me siento diferente.

-

Mientras tanto Cho había dejado de prestarle atención a la conversación que mantenia con el funcionario y veía con mucha malicia como estaban de lo más lindos Harry y Ginny y supo que algo debía hacer.

* * *

**N/A:**

Mmm.. bueno después de mi desastroso capi # 6 intente hacer una gran mejoría con este pero solo lo sabre si me dejan sus **R&R **(Estoy obsecionada con ellos).

Mmm bueno prometo actualizar pronto pero eso depende d como se desarrollen sus critiks...

Ehh... sin mas nada q decir x ahora BYE... - se les kiere -

**...: Diminuta :...**


	8. El desliz de Harry

**Muxass gracias x sus criticas y aki tienen respuesta a cada una d ellas ;**

**Little innonce: **Hello chik!! como crees que me enojaria por tu critik, es mas me alegra que me lo digas pues asi mejorare cada día. Bueno en cuanto a que los sentimientos de Harry cambian bruscamente, se debe a que es un HOMBRE (conste no soy feminista pero hay q ser realistas; los hombres no saben lo q quieren, o quizas si pero no es precisamente bueno lo q desean... xd) ademas de que el quiere a Cho pero se esta dando cuenta q lo q siente x Ginny era algo q solo estaba durmiendo un tiempo y ya regreso el momento de despertar! Gracias x tu critik y x seguir leyendo este fic XD... BYE

**Zafiro Potter:** Q tal guapa!! Me alegro q te halla encantado que Harry y Ginny esten juntos ... es q son la mejor pareja... jejeje... pero hay que ver que hara Cho para q esto no sea así... BYE.. Y tambn me agrado muxo chatear contigo XD...

**Anatripotter:** Jejeje yo hubiera votado para que el oscar se lo ganara Ron pero no queria que Harry muriera; asi q quien mejor q Hermy!!! Bueno me parece excelente tu idea de como acabar con las "inutil" de Cho, pero a ella todavia le falta hacer d las suyas x aka, asi q tendremos q aguantarla un poco mas.. Bueno en cuanto a mi hijastro, si es un poco ingenuo pero que se le va a hacer jejeje de todas manera se trae las suyas... BYE... Gracias x critikr!!!

**Roscarmen**: No concuerdo contigo en que seas pesima escritora y me gustaria q siguieras escribiendo... Gracias x seguir leyendo aka y x critikr. Me alegro que te este gustando xq eso me da una gran satisfaccion a mi. BYE...

**Laura:** Bueno gracias x pasarte x aka y me alero q te halla gustado. Y no t preocupes trato d actualizar cada semana.

**Fermy Potter de Lupin:** Hija mia!!! jejeje disculpa x haberte causado ese shock pero tienes que entender que cuando dos personas que no estan destinadas a estar juntos se casan... TODO puede pasar!!! Y como aprecio mucho mi integridad fisik aki te tengo el siguiente capi... BesHos ...: TQM :... **

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: El desliz de Harry**

-Harry que tal si salimos a comer, pasamos un rato juntos por todo Londres y luego continuamos la diversión acá en casa o en otro lado – dijo Cho con una cara coqueta mientras se le acaramelaba a Harry

-No puedo – contestó de manera cortante y separándose de su esposa. Agarró su maletín de trabajo y se disponía a salir

-Pero… pero por qué?? – Cho se estaba poniendo de color carmesí y le gritó a Harry – Tenemos como 1 MES q no salimos, 1 MES que no la pasamos como antes y también tienes mas de 1 MES QUE NI SIQUIERA ME TOCAS!!! Que te esta pasando Harry??

-Nada Cho… son imaginaciones tuyas… - cuando Cho iba a reprocharle, el continuo diciendo – Cariño ahora mismo tengo una reunión muy importante. Regresare para la cena y quizás mañana tenga tiempo para ir al centro de Londres a hacer lo que tú quieras.

-Seguro Harry – Pregunto un poco más calmada la oriental.

-Voy a ver. Haré todo lo posible pero es que ultimadamente tengo mucho trabajo.

-Mmm… bueno… Entiendo que con tu gran puesto y eso; pero… pero…

-Mira hablamos después que se me esta haciendo tarde – Harry le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y se fue.

Harry no tenia ni un minuto de haberse ido cuando Cho hecha una furia subió las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, abrió un cajón y saco una caja que estaba cerrada bajo un hechizo; de ahí sacó unas fotos de su matrimonio con Harry, de unas muchachas que cuando la vieron trataban de esconderse en el borde de la fotografía y otra que era de Ginny.

-No se porque pero se que es tu culpa, pedazo de estúpida que Harry esta así conmigo. Pero ya veras… esto no se va a quedar así – susurro Cho mirando con odio la fotografía de Ginny.

Volvió a meter las fotos no sin antes ver la de su boda con Harry y las de las chicas y recordar como había quitado de su camino a esas dos jóvenes para poder quedarse ella con Harry Potter.

**---- Flash Back 1 ----**

-Hola Melany, como va todo? – preguntó Cho a una bella joven de cabello castaño y lacio, y de unos ojos color miel

-Que tal Chang

-Oye, pero porque tan seria. Acaso el Sr. Welch te dijo algo malo?

-Ehh… es que me ofreció transferirme al puesto que están dando en Alemania, porque estuvo hablando con otro empleado y le dijeron que yo lo sabría apreciar y que me lo merecía.

-Oye pero que envidia te tengo… Todos queríamos ese puesto

-Si… lo quiero… pero…

-Pero que Melany. No me digas que lo vas a rechazar.

-NO! Pero… tendré que hablarlo con Harry

-Con Harry ¿Harry Potter? Y eso??

- Es que hace casi un mes empezamos a salir – este comentario lo dijo algo ruborizada

-Wao!! Es en serio que todo lo bueno te pasa a ti. Pero para ser sincera no creo que debas rechazar esta oportunidad solo porque ahora estés saliendo con uno de los más cotizados en el mundo mágico

-Ay!! No se que hacer---

-Bueno no lo pienses mucho. Por que después otro te quita el puesto y a la larga ni te quedas con Harry…

Melany se quedó muy pensativa con ese cometario y se fue a su escritorio, mientras Cho estaba que bailaba por haber conseguido sembrar la incertidumbre en la castaña y más por que sabía que ella aceptaría el puesto.

**---- Fin del Flash Back 1 ----**

**---- Flash Back 2 ----**

-Buenos días sanadora Mars. Mi nombre es Cho Chang y he venido del diario el Profeta para una entrevista.

-Oh pase…

Ambas mujeres entraron en el consultorio y se sentaron para iniciar la entrevista.

-Comencemos. Su nombre

-Katherine Joan Mars

-Bueno sabemos que es una de las Medimagas mas jóvenes que hay aquí en San Mungo; a que se debe esto?

-Yo diría que fue primero por un error del colegio donde estudie, puesto que cuando cumplí mis 10 recibí mi carta de la Academia de Salem de Escocia. Pronto descubrí que no solo era la más joven de mi curso, sino también que tenia mucho potencial en todo lo referente a esta carrera…

La entrevista se había extendido por casi una hora. Peor Cho no se podía ir sin hacer unas últimas preguntas.

-Mmm… bueno díganos que hay de cierto en eso de que en las últimas semanas se le ha visto con el guapo auror y también muy conocido por todo lo que ha hecho en el mundo mágico, Harry Potter?

-Oh… emm… bueno entre Harry y yo solo hay una muy buena amistad, aunque no negare que quizás yo quiera algo mas – Katherine mostró una leve y pícara sonrisa ante lo que había dicho.

-Uyy… que interesante. Así que a usted le gustaría tener una relación con uno de los solteros mas cotizados del mundo mágico y que además en los últimos 3 años y medio ha tenido varias "relaciones fallidas" y que no llegan mi a los 2 meses de duración. Ahh olvido, usted es su amiga, podría decirnos a que se debe esta curiosa suerte en las relaciones del sr. Potter?

-Ehh… bueno… creo… creo que… bueno no lo se! A el no le gusta tocar ese tema.

-Mmm bueno usted cree que es conveniente tener una relación con un hombre así?

-Oh Merlín, mire la hora, creo que dejare por fuera esta parte de la entrevista, pero piénselo bien, esto no afectaría la admirable reputación y categoría de la "Sanadora Mars"? Fue un placer y que tenga buenos días

-Ig… Igualmente

**---- Fin del Flash Back 2 ----**

**-**

La sanadora Mars era una excelente persona pero como casi todas las mujeres, veló por como serpia su futuro si seguía intentando conquistar a Harry y decidió dejarlo solo como una bonita amistad. Amistad que acabó meses después cuando Harry y Cho comenzaron a salir y la oriental decidió dejarle claro a la sanadora y a unas cuantas "amiguitas" de Harry que era ella la que se iba a quedar con Harry.

-

Mientras tanto muy cerca de Londres Harry abría la puerta de un apartamento.

-Mi amor llegaste!!! – dijo la chica al colgarse del cuello de Harry y rodearle la cadera con sus piernas.

-Hola peque - dijo el antes de besarla en los labios – como va todo aquí?

- Mmm bueno ya mamá me terminó de enviar lo que necesitaba acá

Ginny se había mudado al apartamento de soltera de Hermione que estaba en alquiler para así tener su nidito de amor con Harry lejos de la Madriguera. Ella había dicho que se mudaba para estar más cerca de su trabajo.

-Ginny… y que tal si nos vamos a celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos?

-Uyy… que bien y… que vamos a hacer?

-Mmm bueno que te parece si…

Harry rodeo con una mano la cintura de Ginny y la acercó a el pues cuando se bajó luego de darle la bienvenida se había alejado un poco. Besó su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, haciéndola estremecer mientras con la mano que tenia libre bajaba la cremallera de su vestido que se encontraba en la parte posterior del mismo.

Como ninguno de los dos quería dejar de besarse llegaron a tropezones a la habitación. Cuando estaban frente a la cama Ginny se separó de Harry, lo empujó al suave colchón y se terminó de quitar el vestido. Llevaba una ropa interior bordada con encajes bellísimos que hacían ver más perfectos sus rasgos de mujer y ponía ansioso a Harry.

Ginny se contoneó de manera sensual tacándose sus pechos y su sexo; luego se sentó sobre Harry sintiendo bajo los pantalones el imponente miembro erecto que provocó en ella querer moverse de manera erótica y seguir incrementando las ansias de el.

-Déjame quitármelos…

-No tigre… todavía no!- le susurro al oído.

Ginny terminó de quitarse el sostén dándoles total libertad a sus grandes pechos. Tomo las fuertes manos de Harry y las puso sobre ellos. Harry los apretó y sobó produciéndole nuevamente un cosquilleo interno a Ginny. Ella despojó a Harry de su camisa y correa, se acercó al torso de el para besarle cada uno de sus marcados pectorales, mientras le soltaba el botón y bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

Harry estaba que no se aguantaba. Cada toque de Ginny lo hacia erizarse y mas cuando esta se entretuvo con su boca y su lengua en su miembro. El en medio de tanto placer tomó a Ginny, la puso sobre la cama y la penetro fuertemente, esto no le causo molestias a Ginny ya que estaba tan húmeda que en vez de dolor sintió placer, tanto que le clavó las uñas en la espalda dejándole en cada lado cinco rayas que luego el arreglaría, porque en esos momentos no importaba nada ya que el cuerpo de Ginny era suyo y ella le estaba dando permiso de satisfacerlo y satisfacerse a el mismo como el deseara.

Harry en cada embestida que le daba a Ginny sentía tanta pasión y deseo que nunca había sentido con Cho

Tras una hora de placer Harry terminó viniéndose sobre el plano abdomen de Ginny y movió rápidamente dos dedos a ella dentro de su sexo para iniciar otra ronda tan entretenida como aquella.

Después de otra ronda de diversión en el baño Harry y Ginny quedaron dormidos y tanto era el cansancio que sentía por lo que habian disfrutado haciendo que solo los despertó el celular de Harry cuando lo llamaron.

-_Haly??_

-Dime Cho… - cuando Ginny escuchó quien lo había llamado recogió las prendas de vestir de Harry y se las pasó para que se vistiera.

-_Haly… jijiji… a onde estas?? Dijiste que reglesarias para la cena y ya esta talde…_ - Cho hablaba con una voz extraña y lenta como si estuviese ebria.

-Ehh… Cho… que tienes?? Te pasa algo??

-_Noooo… pe… pero… ya van a ser las… ey… jejeje ni entiendo el reloj. - _Cho se reía por cada cosa quepensaba decir...

-Cho ya voy para la casa. Nos vemos.

_-Okis!!!_

-Ginny me tengo que ir. Cho esta…

-Harry no tienes que darme explicaciones, vete!!! – dijo esto con una seriedad no particular de ella.

Harry se termino de arreglar, le dio un tierno beso a Ginny en los labios y se fue.

-_Ojala entendieras que aguanto y hago esto solo porque te amo… _- pensó Ginny

-

-¿Cho?

-Haly ya estas aquí!!!

Cho estaba en la sala rodeada de varias botellas de wisky, brandy y demás bebidas alcohólicas tanto muggles como mágicas.

-Cho pero que es esto??

-Es… que… es… que… - Y Cho comenzó a sollozar

-No comiences a llorar por favor

-Haly ven a tomarte una copita conmigo

-No… es que…

-Vez ni tomar quieles hacer conmigo… y otra vez comenzó a sollozar

-No llores… me… me tomare solo una

-Si!!! – Cho aplaudió como una niña feliz de cinco años.

A Harry una copa lo llevó a otra, con la manipulación de Cho, hasta que la oriental se abalanzó a Harry y lo comenzó a besar.

Debían de ser como las 11 de la mañana ya que el sol brillaba y pasaba por las ventanas de la sala como solo a esas horas pasaba.

Harry despertó hallándose en el piso de su sala y desnudo, sintió el desnudo cuerpo de Cho sobre el y se sobresaltó al analizar la situación. Estaban rodeados de botellas vacías y a su alrededor parecía que había pasado una gran batalla. Con otro movimiento de el, Cho se despertó, lo miro y lo abrazó.

-Harry… esta ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida contigo. Te amo tanto me has hecho muy feliz. y le dió un gran beso en los labios.

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno hasta aki les he dejado el capi. Espero que els halla gustado y que **POR AMOR A CRISTO!!!** me dejen sus **R&R** (es en serio cuando digo q estoy obsecionada con ellos).

Nos vemos en el sgte. capi y veremos que pasara luego de tan interesante nochesita q se mandaron este par!! Muajaja ... muajaja _Jazu Potter se despide con una risa de maldad pero a la vez muy entusiasmada para seguir con todo esto_ muajajaj... XD _Lo siento pero soy feliz de estas LOK!!!_

**...: Diminuta :...**


	9. Un fin de semana en Hogsmeade

**Bueno a lo de siempre sus contestaciones!!!!**

**Zafiro Potter:** Hello Paloma!!! Espero de corazón que la situación por la que estas pasando se mejore prontix… No me gustaría que estés triste… Por lo pronto no t preocupes x lo demás que aki siempre estaré!!! Con respecto al capi anterior creo q Harry fue muy tonto al haber bebido tanto xq esto en serio q le traerá graves problemas!!!!

**Little innonce:** Jejeje… pues créelo soy mala!!! Muajajajá…. Y ya veras cuanto mas llegare a ser!!! Comprendamos que Harry corre tras Cho xq lastimosamente es su esposa y Ginny, hay q aceptar q es la famosa "otra". Me alegro q te halla gustado el capi. Pero creo q en serio no soy tan buena escritora xq no logro poder desarrollar mejor mi historia… Ahh y lastimosamente todavía no puedo matar a Cho xq a la orientalucha esa todavía le falta hacer de las suyas x acá…

**FernyLupin: **Ahyy hija mia!!! No te preocupes x esta vez no te castigare con casarte con Peter (asquerosa rata inmunda…). En las critiks no lo meteremos a el!!! Y si como me lo dijistes ya... q se le puede hacer a tu hermanito Harry si es tan… pero tan… pervertidoo y arrecho (N/A: puede significar caliente y q adora el sexo).

* * *

Ahora si nos vamos al sgte. capi… 

-

**Capitulo 9: Fin de semana en Hogsmeade**

-Hola cariñito!! Y eso que viniste a visitarme?? –Pregunto Neville con una aparente sorpresa al ver a Ginny en su despacho.

-Neville… necesitamos hablar –dijo esta con una voz apagada y mirando hacia el piso

-Que pasa?? Me estas asustando – El la tomó por los hombros y la miro fijamente

-Mejor sentémonos... Neville, tu has sido una persona muy importante en mi vida estos años y mas cuando necesitaba apoyo, ya que nunca me dejaste sola.

-Si Ginny… para mi tu eres una persona muy especial y…

-Neville… déjame seguir… -A Ginny se le comenzaron a aguar los ojos y sentía una curiosidad por ver q tanto podía apretarse los dedos por los nervios pero ella sabía que debía seguir con lo que iba a decir.

-Ginny no llores. Aquí voy a estar siempre. Yo te quiero y se que tu a mi, pero para de llorar que no entiendo por que lo haces.

-Es que… es cierto Neville yo te quiero pero el problema es que… no… no te amo!!! Y es mejor que dejemos esta relación hasta aquí.

-QUE?? Ginny tú no me puedes hacer esto!!! Quizás estas confundida… RECAPACITA!!

-NO!! No Neville yo no estoy confundida – Ginny se secó las lagrimas y agarró a Neville por la barbilla pues el había empezado a llorar. No llores por que esto es lo mejor…

-

Neville se apartó de la pelirroja, se secó las lágrimas bruscamente, se puso muy serio y miro a Ginny a los ojos.

-Es que acaso hay otro hombre??

-Que?? Que hablas – dijo asustada y parándose de un brinco

-Esta claro… dime si hay otro hombre… COÑO DIME!!! (_N/A: En mi país "coño" no significa nada malo solo es una palabra q utilizamos muxo para expresarnos XD_)

-NO!!! No hay nadie – mintió Ginny - … el problema soy yo que no puedo seguir contigo si no puedo amarte. Así que dejemos esto hasta aquí y espero que no me guardes rencor por esto.

Neville no contestó pero cuando esta salió de su despacho el tiró todos los libros que estaban en su escritorio y en silencio se echó al piso recostado a la pared y soltó mas lágrimas por el profundo dolor que sentía.

-

-Mi vida… tengo que hablar contigo

-Dime Cho… que pasa?

-Es que este fin de semana tengo que ir a trabajar en Hogsmeade y buscar unas entrevistas de unos señores que están allá.

-Y que sucede con eso…

-Ah es que venia a decirte que te vas a quedar solito acá en casa – Esto no ponía nada feliz a la oriental pero tenia que resolver sus asuntos y no podía pedirle a Harry que la acompañara.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos pues esa seria una perfecta oportunidad para quedarse un fin de semana entero con Ginny y poder explicarle lo que pasó con Cho la otra noche, aunque el no recordaba nada después del apasionado beso que Cho le dio.

-Y… como a que hora regresaras el domingo?

-Mmm no se. Eso depende que tan rápido resuelva ese asunto. Por qué?

-No, por nada solo quería saber cuanto tiempo me abandonarías – y le mostró una cara de niño triste pero luego se le escapó esa deslumbrante sonrisa que tiene.

-Ahh bueno solo serán 2 días y te extrañare mucho… Ay Harry que tal si repetimos lo que pasó hace 3 días. Es que me dejaste con ganas de más. Fue tan… apasionante… confieso que no me acuerdo de mucho pero de que fue maravillosa lo sé – decía Cho mientras le soltaba la corbata y le besaba la barbilla.

-Ehh… hoy no… es que estoy cansado. Hoy tuve que organizar varias redadas.

-Mmm… bueno será después.

-

El sábado en la mañana Cho se fue a El Profeta antes de irse a Hogsmeade, así que Harry aprovecho para ir invitar a desayunar a Ginny.

Luego de arreglarse se apareció a una cuadra del edificio de Ginny; subió al apartamento 206 y cuando iba a sacar su llave para abrir la puerta, salieron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Buenos días adonde van tan temprano? –dijo Harry al meter discretamente su llave en su bolsillo.

-A San Mungo… Fleur tuvo a las gemelas esta madrugada. – le contestó Ron

-Ya?? Pero si no estaban para el otro mes?

-Pues si pero ya vez, Weasley tenia que ser.

-Hermy… como estas??

-Aquí muy bien, dándole ánimos a Ginny…

-Pero por qué?? Ginny tienes algo?? – Harry se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó

-Ay Harry estas peor que Ron- dijo Hermione dándole a entender que se estaba pasando teniendo a Ron ahí.

-Ehh… es que ustedes saben que la quiero como si fuera mi hermanita… pero díganme que tiene??

-Es que rompió con Neville y se siente mal por como quedó el.

-Oh es eso… - Harry trató de disimular su entusiasmo pero a la vez se le hacia muy difícil. – Oigan los acompañare a San Mungo…

-Oye y Cho – pegunto Hermy

-Ah se fue a Hogsmeade este fin de semana. Así que seré un hombre libre por dos días.

Ginny captó el mensaje puesto que se vio una leve sonrisa en su rostro que hasta ese momento estaba serio.

-

Bill y Fleur tuvieron dos preciosas gemelas a las cuales llamaron con el primer nombre de sus abuelas y sus tías; Molly Ginebra Weasley y Marlene Gabrielle Weasley. Ambas eran pelirrojas y apenas se les lograba ver sus ojitos color azul mar.

-Que emocionada estoy – dijo Fleur

-Me alegro. Las niñas están encantadoras – dijo Hermione

-Y eso que se te adelantaron?? – pregunto Ginny

-Es que _egan_ muy inquietas desde el _embagazo_. No _pagaban_ de _movegse_.

-Uyy peligro!!! Eso como que lo sacaron de sus tíos Fred y George – dijo Harry creando en Fleur una cara de espanto.

-No, no, no… _Pardom mua_… Pego mis _ninias_ no _hagan_ _tgravesugas. _No, no, no!!!

-Jajaja… mi amor eso estará por verse; pues lo llevan en la sangre. –dijo Bill dándole un beso.

-

En la noche Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny cenaron en el apartamento de la última. Tuvieron un gran rato alegre recordando tantas cosas, aunque muchas también hacían recordatorios del tiempo en que Harry y Ginny eran novios.

Ya para cuando se estaba haciendo tarde Ron y Hermione decidieron irse a su casa

-Bueno hermanita, nosotros nos vamos.

-Esta bien, los quiero

-Hey Harry no quieres quedarte en nuestra casa para que no estés solo esta noche?

-No te preocupes que estoy cansadísimo. Pasó un rato más aquí e iré a mi casa a dormir.

-Ahh… bueno entonces hasta mañana

-Ok. Cuídense

-

-Entonces peque… tenemos todo el resto de la noche para los 2 que tal si la aprovechamos desde ahora?

-Creo que no!

-Ahh?? Pero… pero por qué? Pregunto Harry con su cara de niño triste.

-Es que estoy en mis días así que no haremos nada estos 2 días.

-Uyy que mal. Pero podré dormir a tu lado. No importa que no hagamos nada ya que lo que más me gusta es estar contigo aunque sea solo para verte.

Ginny se sonrojó un poco, haciendo que sus pecas se hicieran más notables.

-Harry… dime algo. Que sientes por Cho??

-Wao que pregunta… Bueno por Cho… en realidad la quiero mucho por que he estado con ella casi 3 años, es de un carácter difícil pero la quiero.

-Mmm… la quieres… Y… que sientes por mi??

-Por ti siento muchas cosas. Por ejemplo cuando no te tengo cerca necesito tan solo oír tu voz para tener tranquilidad. Y cuando te veo o te beso no existe mas nada a mí alrededor.

Esa respuesta hizo merecedor a Harry de un beso sumamente tierno y dulce. Ellos no tuvieron una noche de placer como otras veces pero si tuvieron una noche intima donde durmieron abrazados y sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

-

-Buenas noches. Me da una cerveza de mantequilla.

-A la orden.

Cho luego de hospedarse en el Caldero Chorreante y buscar unas cosas en Hogsmeade fue al bar del hotel para pensar en ciertas cosas que la preocupaban.

-Aquí tiene Srta.

-Gracias.

El bar del Caldero Chorreante estaba curiosamente vació a excepción por unas tres brujas sentadas en una mesa cerca de la entrada, dos señores ubicados dos mesas después de las brujas y un joven muy ebrio al otro lado de la barra donde ella estaba.

-Sr. Venga acá un momento.

-Sí Srta.

-Usted conoce a aquel joven de allá. Es que se me hace conocido pero no puedo verlo bien.

-Oh. El es profesor en Hogwarts. Si no me equivoco se llama Longbottom, Si, si Neville Longbottom

-Ya veo con que es Neville Longbottom. Bueno muchas gracias.

-No hay de que Srta.

Cho al ver el estado en que se encontraba Neville, tuvo una gran idea y de sus labios solo se vio una leve sonrisa que expresaba que nada bueno podía pasar.

* * *

**N/A:**

Mmm… bueno este se podría decir que es como un capi de relleno xq esta un tanto corto pero es q lo deje hasta ahi ya que lo q seguia amerita estar en el sgte. capi pero este tiene unas cosillas y datos importantes para los demás XD

En el sgte capi. tendremos x decirlo así muchas sorpresas además de la primera "discusión" de Harry y Ginny…. Muajajaja… muajajaja

Hasta la prox. BYE

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ **Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS **!!!!!!!!

**...: Diminuta :...**


	10. Celebrando por las gemelas y ¿otro bebe?

**Ehh... bueno aki sus respuestas a sus queridas critiks!!!**

**Zafiro Potter:** Jejeje... yo... mala???? no creo... jejeje XD Aunq si es cierto que no tengo remedio!!! Y para ser sincera no deseo quedarme con Harry yo amo es a su papito!!! Bueno ahora si a lo de tu critik... Mmm... bueno lo que le hizo Cho a Neville no es algo q creo q les importe mucho al acabar este capi pero es algo que sabran lueguito...Y es cierto por que estes en esos dias no tienes que dejar de hacerlo pero es q hay ciertas personas que prefieren no hacerlo... jejeje aunq yo no entro en esas!!! XD... Ahh y me alegro q tu papi este mucho mejor!!!! BYE ... BeshoS

**Little innonce:** Bueno ya dejare atrás la polemica de que si soy o no soy buena en esto xq no llegaremos a nada!!! XD. Hoy me comprometo a tratar de desarrollar mas mis personajes a ver q tal se me da ahora. Gracias x seguir dejandome tus R&R xq cada día me ayudas a mejorar (aunq creo q todavia no he seguido bn el consejo...). Mmm bueno en cuanto a q tan pesada valla a ser la discución de Harry y Ginny te tocara a ti averiguarlo y pensar en como lo hubieras tomado tu en su lugar... Muajaja... XD y lastimosamente todavia tenemos a Cho viva...

**Leo:** Bueno mi chava... comprendo tu perdida con el capi anterior pero es q era una especie de "capi d relleno"... ojala no me juzgues mucho x eso... Espero que te agrade este capi y que pliss me sigas dejando R&R es q son mi adoracion!!! ByE... yo tambn te quiero : D

**Policp Malfoy:** Es cierto todo en la vida no puede ser color rosa... eso es algo q se muy bn... Me alegro q te siga gustando la historia y espero que te llegue a gustar mas!!! Gracias x tu critik... BYE

**Clara-Black:** SOBRINIX!!!! que bueno q estas x aka!!! jajaja en serio fue tan explicativo tu R&R y lamento causarte ese doble colapso x estufación mental, pero queiro q sepas q tu y mis demas sobris me dan mas de dobles colapsos!!! Me encanta que te guste tanto el fic y veamos q te parece a medida q le seguimos... TQMMM ... BeshoS

**Ferny Lupin:** Hija mia!!! pobcita de ti no kise q te diera miedo lo q va a hacer la !"#$ de Cho pero es que hay q entender q es mala!!! Me alegroo que te halla encantado el cpai en general y espero que al final te halla encantado todo el fic!!! ByE TQMMM... BeshoS!!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Celebrando por las gemelas y ¿otro bebe?**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el nacimiento de las gemelas de Bill y Fleur y los señores Weasley decidieron hacer una cena en su honor luego de que unos cuantos miembros mas de la familia llegaran a conocerlas.

De Francia habían venido los padres de Fleur y su hermana Gabrielle y de Egipto Charlie con su novia.

Todos coincidían en que las gemelas habían sacado los rasgos físicos de Fleur, el cabello característico de todos los Weasley y que serían iguales o peores que los gemelos.

La noche había dado inicio con unos fuegos artificiales que Fred y George habían creado y que cada vez que explotaban se podía leer de ellos – "Bienvenidas gemelas Weasley –Delacour". Todos aplaudían cuando los gemelos los lanzaron la primera vez pero ya después de un rato casi nadie les hacía caso.

La Sra. Weasley había pasado toda la tarde en la cocina y se había destacado con los aperitivos y las galletas en formas de cigüeña y de biberones.

-Que tal Cho, quieres? – dijo la Sra. Weasley ofreciéndole a la oriental unos cuantos

-No gracias. Es que ando un poco enferma

-Con razón estas tan pálida niña… Dile a Harry que te cuide mucho.

-Jeje lo haré. Ehh… apropósito sabe donde esta Harry?

-Subió hace poco con Ron. Deben de estar en el cuarto que antes compartían

-Gracias, lo iré a buscar

-

Cho subió las escaleras pero al llegar al primer piso se percató que no sabia cual era el cuarto al que debía ir, así que cuando pasaba por cada cuarto iba abriendo las puertas para ver si ahí se encontraban ellos.

En el primer cuarto había una cama matrimonial y al lado de ella una mesita de noche con enchufes, tomacorrientes y demás aparatos eléctricos y supuso que era el cuarto de los Sres. Weasley por que ya conocía la manía por las cosas muggles de Arthur. En el siguiente cuarto no había casi nada, solo un pupitre frente a la ventana y unos calderos viejos y dañados en el piso. Siguió abriendo puertas y llegó a una habitación que le llamó la atención por el intenso olor a flores y una gran variedad de peluches dentro de él. Cho entró al cuarto de Ginny pero le resultaba extraño que no hubiera muchos artículos personales. Cho no sabía del nidito de amor de Ginny y Harry Caminó por todo el cuarto y vio varios pósteres de las Brujas de Macbeth y otros artistas. Se acercó a un mueble que tenía muchos cuadros con fotografías de los miembros de su familia y amigos, pero a la que más atención le puso fue a una de Harry con Ginny en tiempos de Hogwarts abrazados y se veían muy felices. Agarró la foto y llena de rabia pensó romperla pero y recordó que estaba buscando a Harry.

-_Y si esta con ella…_-se imagino Cho, y con ese pensamiento rondando su cabeza se dispuso a salir en busca de su esposo.

Abrió la puerta nuevamente y se paró en seco cuando encontró a cierta pelirroja en el pasillo frente del cuarto.

-

-Que hacías ahí?? – dijo enojada la pelirroja

-Busco a Harry – contestó con serenidad la oriental

-Y que te hace pensar que iba a estar en mi cuarto?

-Mmm… no se dímelo tú

-No tengo ni idea. Pero no me importa lo que quieras pensar, así que permiso.

Cho no se quitó del paso pero miro fijamente a Ginny a los ojos y le dijo pausadamente y en voz baja.

-Aléjate de Harry. El es MI esposo y es junto a MÍ que estará unido toda la vida, aunque tú no quieras. Así que hazte un favor y no te metas más entre el y yo.

-No se de que me hablas, pero veo que estas muy segura de que Harry estará contigo toda la vida. Espero que cuando eso no pase sepas ver que para mantener a un hombre hay que amarlo a el y no a lo que tiene.

Ginny de un empujón quitó del paso por ella misma a Cho y cerró su puerta en la cara de la oriental, cogió la foto que tenia con Harry en Hogwarts y mirándola se echó a llorar.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Cho enojadísima pero tuvo que salir corriendo al baño pues necesitaba vomitar.

-

-Chicos a comer!!! –gritó la sra. Weasley para que todos se acercaran a la mesa que estaba en el patio a cenar.

-

Todos estaban en la mesa para iniciar a comer a excepción de Cho que seguía en el baño.

-Hijo, donde esta tu esposa – preguntó el Sr. Weasley

-Ehh… no…

-Disculpen aquí estoy

-Donde andabas Cho –pregunto su esposo

-Es que no me he sentido bien… he estado vomitando todo – esto último lo dijo solo para que Harry lo escuchara pero la Sra. Weasley y Fleur llegaron a escuchar y se intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices.

Cho se sentó y el Sr. Weasley dio inicio al brindis por las pequeñas nuevas integrantes de la familia…

-

Ya luego de un tiempo que todos habían empezado a cenar iniciaron las conversaciones en la mesa.

-Y Cho… hace cuanto que andas… enferma? - pregunto Molly

-Llevo solo unos días así

-A quizás sea por que entraras en tus días…

-Bueno debe ser… ya llevo como unas 2 semanas de retraso…

Ginny había dejado de comer y Harry tenía el tenedor suspendido en el aire a medio camino de su boca.

-No sega que… estas embagazada?? Preguntó de repente Fleur

Harry perdió todo control de su cuerpo y dejó caer el tenedor haciendo que este al chocar con el plato produjera un gran ruido; Hermione se atoró con un trozo de pollo, la sra. Weasley parecía a gusto con lo que había dicho Fleur, los demás chicos solo habían dejado de comer para prestar atención a Cho y al rumbo que tomaría la conversación y Ginny… solo veía a Cho con cara de preocupación y angustia.

-

Cho al notar la reacción de Ginny enseño una gran sonrisa y dijo en un tono mas alto:

-Lo llegue a pensar por que estoy casi segura de ello, pero prefiero confirmarlo primero!

-Pe… pero… - Harry estaba que no sabia que decir

-Wao Harry enhorabuena!!

-Ron pero si Cho no esta segura… todavía – dijo Hermy mirando a Ginny

-Ay mi amor ya veras que si lo esta y pronto tendremos entre tantos pelirrojos, otro pelinegro con un cabello indomable…

Todos en la mesa a excepción de Harry, Ginny y Hermione se echaron a reír con el comentario de Ron

Ginny tenía ganas de correr lejos de esa mesa, perderse y nunca más regresar, pero sus pies no le respondían y algo dentro de ella le decía que ese no era el momento, que mejor mostrara una sonrisa y siguiera comiendo.

-

La cena continuo ahora un poco mas entretenida por el nuevo tema de conversación, el posible embarazo de Cho.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer los hombres se retiraron a la sala a conversar de deporte, política y de paso mortificar a Harry diciéndole que quizás pronto estaría cambiando pañales y despertándose a media madrugada porque su hijo estará llorando. Las mujeres luego de recoger todo de la mesa fueron a la cocina y siguieron con el tema del posible embarazo de Cho.

-Bueno Cho y cuando vas a hacerte la prueba? – pregunto la señora Weasley

-Voy a pedir un permiso en mi trabajo el lunes para ir a San Mungo a hacérmela.

-En mis tiempos teníamos que esperar mas de un mes paga podeg hacegnos la pueba – comentó la madre de Fleur.

-Uy mis ninias van a teneg un pigmito para jugag cuando estemos en Londges.

-Y tu Ginny cuando vas a teneg los tuyos?? – pregunto Gabrielle

-Ahh… que cosa – Ginny andaba un poco distraída con toda la conversación

-Que cuando vas a tener un hijo – le preguntó Cho esta vez

-Creo que primero tengo que encontrar con quien casarme… - dijo esta con una voz fría antipática y grosera.

-Pero y… como es que se llama… ahh Neville??

-Lo mió con Neville ya terminó. Y permiso que tengo ganas de acostarme

-Ehh… Ginny voy contigo – dijo Hermione corriendo tras Ginny que ya se había alejado mucho de la cocina.

-Uyy creo que esta afectada por su rompimiento con Neville – dijo Cho casi mostrando por completo su dentadura por ver como estaba Ginny con la pequeña sorpresita.

-

Ginny llevaba llorando largo rato en brazos de Hermione cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Quien?? – pregunto Hermy mientras Ginny se quitaba toda prueba de que estuvo llorando

-Soy yo… Harry!!

-Harry no creo que este sea el mejor momento…

-Hermy necesito hablar con Ginny… por favor

-Ginny… creo que…

-No Hermy… no quiero verlo – Ginny había dejado se secarse las lagrimas y escuchaba lo que Harry decía al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ginny por favor necesito hablar contigo… escúchame…

-Ginny yo lo voy a dejar pasar por que…

-Hermy no!!

-

Pero ya era tarde pues ella ya había abierto la puerta. Harry entró y vio a Ginny sentada en su cama, con los ojos aún rojos y abrazando sus piernas.

-Los dejo solos pero estaré afuera para cualquier cosa.

Hermione salió cerrando tras ella la puerta. Harry se acercó lentamente a Ginny y cuando quiso tomarle las manos a Ginny ella se las quitó y lo vio con una mirada de profundo rencor.

-No quiero que me toques.

-Peque…

-Harry… explícame como puede estar Cho embarazada si tu me dijiste que tenias casi dos meses que no tenias relaciones con ella.

-Es que… te acuerdas del día que cumplimos un mes y que luego Cho me llamó borracha.

-Sí, continúa

-Bueno ella me convenció de tomarme unas copas y luego perdí la cuenta y solo me acuerdo que Cho me comenzó a besar y que en la mañana estábamos ambos desnudos y ella diciéndome que había sido maravilloso y no se que más –Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso mientras hablaba y las manos le temblaban luego de que Ginny se levantara de la cama y caminara por todo el cuarto

-Ginny… si yo hubiera estado conciente eso no hubiera pasado. Ginny yo te lo pensaba decir pero no encontraba el mejor momento… Peque yo… yo no puedo estar sin ti – A Harry ya le salían lagrimas de sus ojos color esmeralda, pero Ginny no lo miraba, solo estaba parada frente a la ventana mirando hacia el patio.

-Peque dime algo!!! – Harry estaba desesperado por el silencio

Ginny tomo aire y se voltio a mirar a Harry y dijo:

-Harry… si Cho esta embarazada… - volvió a tomar aire - … lo nuestro se acaba.

-QUE?? Peque no!!! No nos hagas esto… No me castigues así

-No Harry… esto no es un castigo. Pero si ese niño existe yo no seré la culpable de que crezca sin su padre, no seria justo para el!!!

-Pero… pero… yo lo mantendré, le daré mi apellido, lo querré y lo cuidare… pero contigo a mi lado!!!

-NO!!! Ya te dije. Es más prométeme que si resulta cierto lo del embarazo de Cho no me buscarás, ni la dejarás a ella.

-Ginny… pero…

-PROMETEMELO HARRY!!! Prométeme que ese niño crecerá con sus padres juntos!

-Yo… yo te lo prometo… pero…

-Pero nada! Ya no hay más nada que hablar. Ahora sal que mi cuarto y dile a Hermy que pase

-Ginny pero…

-SAL!!! Y dile a Hermy que entre!!! –Ginny apretaba los ojos para que Harry no la viera soltar ni una lágrima.

-

Harry salió de la habitación y vio a Hermione en el pasillo

-Hermy… por favor…

-No Harry, con esto no tengo como ayudarte…

Harry se quedó callado y le dio paso a Hermione para que entrara a la habitación mientras él en el fondo de su ser se carcomía con la incertidumbre de que pasaría entre el y la pelirroja.

-Oh Hermy… - Ginny estaba sentada en el piso al lado de su cama llorando y cuando Hermione la abrazó el llanto de ella se dio con mayor intensidad.

-Llora Ginny… lo necesitas… llora! – le decía su cuñada mientras le frotaba la espalda de manera consoladora.

----------------------

El lunes en la mañana Harry acompaño a Cho al Profeta para pedir un permiso por unas horas. Luego fueron por medio de la Red Flu a San Mungo pues Harry no se sentía capas de aparecerse de forma correcta con tantas cosas en mente.

Pasada ya una hora ambos estaban sentados frente a una puerta que decía "LABORATORIOS" esperando a que el medimago los llamara. Diez minutos después una sanadora salió y les dijo que pasaran que ya el medimago los esperaba con los resultados.

La pareja se sentó en las sillas que estaban delante del escritorio donde estaba el medimago con un rostro preocupado y serio.

-Y bien… que tengo, estoy embarazada??

-Mmm bueno sra. le hicimos todos los exámenes pertinentes a su suposición y descubrimos que usted tiene los niveles de sangre muy bajos, además de que al parecer su cuerpo necesita que se alimente mejor, pero si sigue estas recomendaciones que están en la receta puede que…

**

* * *

N/A: **

Jejeje interesante manera de acabar un capi… no??

Bueno pero si quieren saber si Cho esta embarazada o tiene algún otro problemita (muajaja) ya saben que deben de leerse el sgte capi de "Amores Frustrados" y por supuesto **dejar muxas** **critiks o** (_aquí Jazu Potter pone una voz tenebrosa y de muxaaa maldad_) x primera vez me tardare muxooo tiempo en actualizar o es más **NO SIGO EL FIC !!!!** O.o mmm bueno no seria capaz de no continuarlo pero si d olvidarlo x un tiempo hasta que hallan muxas critiks XD.

Bueno BYE… Ya veremos cuando nos volveremos a leer ;)

**...: Diminuta :…**


	11. Noticias y reconciliaciones

**Hello!!! Aki estoy con otro capi. de esta locura mía… (cabe recordar que los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling) **

**Bueno aki les dejo sus contestaciones… creo q las amenazas sirvieron de algo… jejeje**

**Little innonce: **wao… a eso si que se le llama R&R!!! como ya t dije casi me caigo d la silla al ver el tamaño del R&R. Bueno sinceramente no me considero tan mala y cruel aunq a veces me paso… jejeje… Me ha encantado todas las maneras que me das para acabar con Cho… pero como ya sabes… esto todavía no pasara… Me alegro q te halla gustado el capi y gracias x el R&R.

**rosycarmen:** Jejeje… no c que me pico x dejar así el capi… pero dime si no t gusto??... jejeje… Sabes… no entiendo xq odian tanto a Cho… si es tan… tan… ehh… ODIENLA!!! Jejeje…. Gracias x critikr!!!!

**Zafiro Potter**: Seré capaz de que Cho este embarazada??? Emm hay q averiguarlo!!! Oye espero que tu papi ya este en casita… y tu dándole sus mimos!!! Bueno gracias x critikr y ya t extraño x el Chat!!!

**Kyo**: Uyy comprendo como estaría Ginny si la Cho esa hubiese quedado embarazada!! Sabes muxas gracias x critikr y espero verte en otro R&R (q conste no obligo…) BYE!!!

**merodea-PadfoOt:** Hello chik!!! Me alegro q t pasaras x aka y q hasta copie los capis!!! me halagas!!! Gracias x critikr!!!! ;) tqm….

**BelleWeasley**: Todos queremos que Cho salga no solo del mapa pronto, sino del universo pero lastimosamente nos queda Cho para un tiempo más… Gracias x tu R&R

**Luna de potter:** Uyy sientolo si en suspenso te he dejado (mentira ujuju XD) pero ya se te pasara!!!! Gracias x tu R&R

**Clara-Black:** Jejeje… pobrecita mi sobrinix… pero no t preocupo ya actualice!! Y lo del maltrato cerebral creo q en tu caso ya paso!!! xD Gracias x pasarte x aka y critikr. TQM… Pórtate mal!!! Y te adoro!!!

**merodea-mOony:** Una chik mas que se agrega al clan "maten a Cho"!!!! jejeje bueno no somos psicólogos para saber q le pasa a esa $&/ de Cho aunq si lo c… esta obsesionada!!! Y me da gusto q esa chik linda t haya recomendado mi fic!!! Me alegro q te halla gustado... y gracias x critikr

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Noticias y reconciliaciones **

-Y bien… que tengo, estoy embarazada??

-Mmm bueno sra. le hicimos todos los exámenes pertinentes a su suposición y descubrimos que usted tiene los niveles de sangre muy bajos, además de que al parecer su cuerpo necesita que se alimente mejor, pero si sigue estas recomendaciones que están en la receta puede que… su bebe nazca, saludable y sin problemas. (N/A: Si… lo se… soy MALA!)

-Eso quiere decir que estoy embarazada?? Preguntó con los ojos que se le salían de la emoción y una risa que reflejaba la excelente noticia que recibía.

-Sí, en efecto, usted esta embarazada!

-SI!! – gritó Cho abrazando a un Harry que sentía que le habían echado un hechizo aturdidor.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero deben saber que este es un embarazo de alto riesgo por las anomalías que le planté hace un rato. Pero recuerde que debe seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones en especial la de evitar tensiones muy fuertes, exceso de trabajo y tomar una poción dos veces al día, que ahora le prepararé. El efecto de la poción la tendrá, por decirlo así… sedada, de manera que si se presenta alguna tensión esta no será tan fuerte… y el bebe estará en buen estado.

-Y… me podría decir con que medimago puedo seguir mi embarazo??

-Ahora puede subir a la siguiente planta y preguntar por la medimaga Sterling y pida su siguiente cita y…

Harry había desconectado sus oídos a lo que pasaba en ese consultorio pues en su cabeza solo había algo que lo angustiaba y era que con esta noticia había perdido a Ginny, ya que había hecho una promesa… y tenía que cumplirla.

Cho había conseguido una cita con la medimaga Sterling para el 1 de diciembre pues ella tenía que hacerse chequeos cada mes.

-

Luego de salir de San Mungo la oriental andaba muy risueña y no apartaba sus manos de su vientre

-Ay mi amor, estoy tan feliz… no puedo creer que dentro de mi se este formando una criaturita, nuestro hijo!!!- decía esta con gran emoción

-Ehh… si Cho… una criaturita…

-Harry tengo una idea!- dijo de repente la oriental, ahora con mas emoción en su voz.

-Cual Cho? – Cada palabra que salía de Harry lo hacia con una voz apagada como si en vez de anunciarle que tendría un hijo, le hubieran dicho que perdía la vida, y de cierta manera así se sentía.

-UNA FIESTA!!! Si… si… una fiesta para anunciar lo del bebe!

-QUE!!!

-Si Harry… invitaríamos a mi mamá, a papá y… y a los Weasley!!!

-Cho pero… pero… -A Harry no le estaba gustando la idea pero vio la cara que ponía Cho y pensó que tarde o temprano los demás se enterarían.

-

-Hola Hermy, que tal??

-Ginny!!!... ehh… nada – contestaba algo nerviosa y tratando de ocultar algo.

-Hermy que te ocurre, que te pasa??

Y por un intento fallido de guardar la carta en uno de sus bolsillos, esta cae al suelo…

-Que es esto Hermy? – dijo Ginny enseñándole la carta a su cuñada que había recogido al caer.

Hermione la miró a los ojos y no pudo guardar más lo que sabia

-Oh… Ginny… es que… Harry envió una lechuza para invitarnos a Ron y a mi a su casa este viernes y sé que le avisara a Molly y a los demás.

La pelirroja comprendió el nerviosismo que sentía Hermione al verla y tartamudeando pregunto:

-Eh… Her… Hermy… tu crees que…

-No lo se Ginny… no se que pensar… pero quizás si…

Ginny dejó a su cuñada con la palabra en la boca, pues se voltio y a paso acelerado fue hasta su oficina. Se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio y con ambos codos apoyados en el y agarrándose varios mechones de su cabello, largas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-_Por que Merlín… ojala no sea lo que estoy pensando porque no creo ser tan fuerte… Merlín te ruego que Cho no este embarazada… _- se decía para ella misma en voz baja.

-Ginny!!! – Hermione había entrado si tocar a la oficina de su cuñada y la vio llorando como hacía unos días la había visto en su cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras ella y le lanzo en encantamiento _Muffliato_ porque sabía que Ginny podría exaltarse

-Hermione… estoy segura, estoy muy segura que es para anunciarlo – decía la chica mientras lloraba.

-Oh Ginny… - A Hermione le destrozaba ver como Ginny siendo una joven tan llena de vida y fuerte estaba así. Se dispuso acercarse a ella pero al estar a pocos pasos de ella, pasó lo que pensó al entrar y cerrar la puerta, Ginny estalló.

-DIME PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI!!!! –gritó tirando al piso todo lo que estaba en su escritorio

-Ginny cálmate!!! Tienes que ser fuerte!!!

-COMO SERLO… cuando se que el hombre que amo… ahora sí es un imposible

A Ginny le flaquearon las piernas y cayó sentada al piso. Abría y cerraba la boca, cogiendo aire para continuar con su desahogo pero las lágrimas y los soslayos no le permitían hablar y mucho menos gritar.

-Ginny… cálmate… respira. No me gusta verte así.

-Hermy… yo… yo lo amo… - Ginny hablaba con un dejo de voz entrecortado a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo -… siempre lo he hecho y dudo que lo deje de hacer… pero… -las lágrimas se hacían cada ves más gruesas y salían con mas fluidez -… pero no podré dejar a un niño sin su padre… sé que no podré…

Hermione abrazó a Ginny y así se quedaron hasta que cada una debió volver a sus oficios.

-

El viernes por la noche llegó y el # 11 de Star Hallow estaba lleno de cabelleras color rojo fuego con ciertas excepciones pertenecientes a los Weasley y a los Chang.

Molly, Arthur, Emily Chang y su esposo Chris charlaban muy amenamente sobre las cosas que estaban pasando en el Misterio, mientras los demás estaban en la sala hablando de cómo les iba en los negocios a los gemelos, a pesar de que la conversación con los gemelos estaba entretenida Ron no le prestaba atención ya que miraba a Harry por que quería sabes la razón de la cena, pero como no era bueno en Legilimancia se arriesgo a preguntarle de cerca para que los demás no escucharan

-Y bien Harry… a que se debe la cena…

A Harry esto no lo tomo por sorpresa pues sabía lo impaciente que era su amigo.

-Mmm… acaso no puedo pasar un buen rato con mi familia? –Dijo, ya que aún no se sentía preparado para decir la verdadera razón.

-Sí… pero…

-Ehh… Ron y donde esta Hermy… por que no vino contigo?? – dijo un poco alto para que todos escucharan y así desviar a Ron de la conversación.

-Ahh es que esta desde que salió del trabajo con Ginny; no les es suficiente trabajar juntas… Peor ya deben venir dentro de poco

A Harry enterarse que Ginny también iría no le cayo muy bien, es más se dio cuenta que le sería mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

Harry había evitado de todos la pregunta de a que se debía la cena pero ya cando la hora de la cena había llegado supo que con ella también estaba el momento de dar aquella noticia que lo carcomía por dentro y que por mas que el quisiera ya no podía posponer.

-Atención!! –Harry se había puesto de pie y tamborileaba nerviosamente la mesa con la yema de sus dedos. – Bueno esta noche… Cho y yo los hemos reunido… -Harry tomo un poco de aire y sus dedos tamborileaban más rápido que antes- pues porque queríamos que supieran que como son importantes para nosotros, deben saber que…

-Estoy embarazada!!! – se le adelantó Cho, poniéndose al lado de su esposo y tomándole la mano.

Luego de unos segundo silenciosos que permitieron que todos asimilaran la noticia que habían dado los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de la sra. Chang.

-AHH!!! Que emoción hija!!! – la madre de Cho se había puesto de pie y corrió a abrazarla.

Ginny era la única que no escuchó el grito ya que debatía con sus sentimientos.

-_No llores Ginny… ni se te ocurra llorar aquí… ya sabías que era esto _– pensaba ella

-Lo sabia!! Felicidades hermano – Ron lo abrazó fraternalmente al igual que los demás miembros de la familia a excepción de Ginny y Hermione.

Hermione al percatarse de ello fue hacía Ginny y le dijo al oído que si no iban los demás podrían sospechar algo.

-

Ginny salió de su trance, miró a Hermione y sin decir nada lentamente se levantó de su asiento, le tomó la mano a su cuñada en señal de necesitar su apoyo en ese momento y caminó.

Primero se acercaron a donde Cho que estaba hundida en un tierno abrazo de parte de la sra. Weasley. La oriental al ver que Ginny se aproximaba se separo discretamente de Molly y la miró a los ojos.

-

La mirada de Ginny era de derrota y se podía reflejar en ella la gran tristeza que sentía, a diferencia de la mirada de Cho, que era de triunfo y lo daba a entender más con tan impactante sonrisa.

Luego de este acercamiento hacia la persona que le quitaba esta vez para siempre el amor de su vida, Ginny y Hermione fueron a donde Harry.

Las manos de la pelirroja temblaban como nunca, su respiración era pausada y se sentía agitada; en busca de calma agarró con más fuerza la mano de su amiga y siguió caminando hacia el ojiverde que estaba solo ya que los hermanos Weasley acababan de retirarse de ahí.

-Ehh… Ginny… Hermy

-Solo queríamos felicitarte por la noticia – dijo Hermione

-Bueno… eh… gracias… Ginny… quiero… no se pues… quiero hablar contigo

-No Harry! Ahora si… ya no hay más nada que hablar, lo tuyo y lo mío ya no existirá.

Luego de estas palabras que le desgarraban el alma a Ginny, esta junto a s amiga se dieron la vuelta y salieron al gran jardín de la casa y desaparecieron.

-

Había pasado mas de un mes desde el anuncio del bebe de Harry y Cho.

Durante ese tiempo Harry se alejó mucho de Ginny, más no del resto de la familia pues las visitas de la pareja se hacían muy frecuentes a la Madriguera pues Cho estaba en una etapa un tanto sentimental y decía que se sentía mejor rodeada de los Weasley.

Ya estaban a unas escasas semanas para Navidad y se había planeado una fiesta en grande donde pasarían la noche buena y la navidad en la Madriguera. Todos los hermanos Weasley con sus acompañantes asistirían y por ella no fue para muchos una gran sorpresa la noticia que tenía Ginny.

Unos días antes de la noche buena Ginny entró a la cocina de el casa con una aparente sonrisa agarrada de la mano de Neville y lo único que dijo al ver como los miraban todos fue:

-Ehh… familia… quiero que sepan que Neville y yo hemos decidido intentarlo de nuevo y ver si llevamos la relación a algo mas serio…

**

* * *

N/A:**

PLIS… X AMOR A CRISTO **DEJENME R&R** _(si no son miembros de FF tambn pueden dejarlos!!)_

Bueno chiks debo decir que en realidad se me estaba haciendo dificil actualizarles a tiempo pues para mi mala suerte no tenia el capi completo y ando pasando por unos altibajos emocionales... Pero bueno... que se puede hacer...

Chiks muxas gracias x sus critiks y espero q asi como me han critikdo el capi anterior (jejeje... xq las amenace!) ojala lo sigan haciendo con los que sigue... me hizo super bn haber recibido todas esas critiks!!!

Para los sgtes. capis se van a poner las cosas un tanto ... como decirlo MMmm... ... inquietantes!!! Espero que le sigan a la lectura!!! y que lo disfruten tanto como to lo hago al escribir!

P.D. Muxas gracias a esa chik linda q ha recomendado mi fic!!! merodea-PadfoOt.. eres Genial!!! xD ... BYE

**...: Diminuta :...**


	12. Una triste realidad

Ehh… creo q les debo unas disculpas… **LO SIENTO MUXO!!!!** En serio no saben cuanto… o sea no soy chik d tardarse pero es q estuve pasando por unas "bajas emocionales" además de que se me juntaron los trabajos finales de la universidad… en serio no quise demorarme!!! Ehh… bueno ahora seguimos las repuesta de sus critiks!!!

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,. Gracias x sus R&R .,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Little innonce:** Uyy... no me odies!!! eso duele!!! No soy mala... ehh.. lamento haberte dejado asi... pero espero q te guste este capi... mas q a mi ¬¬

**anatripotter:** jejeje... pues no eres la unica que odia a la chonchona esa... (aunq no lo paresca .. LA ODIO)ehh.. me uno al club! ehh... xq sera q dudas d la paternidad del chiko??... y pues poner a Ginny embaraada tambn me paso por la cabeza pero... mmm bueno no c pues... Gracias x el R&R

**rosycarmen:** Otra q dice q soy mala... me lo voy a creer!!!... ehh pues digamos que me paso ponerle una enfermedad y acabar d una vez x toda con ella.. pero... naah!... ella tiene unas costas mas q hacer... gracias x critikr!!!

**Ferny Potter de Lupin:** Hijita,,,, pos si creo q ahora si q lo ando ahorcando al pobre... Pues si... Ginny esta sufriendo... peor no hay amor veradero q no sufra un poco!!! (xq la vida tiene q ser asi???) ehh.. q piensas??... P.D. ya lo sabras!!!

**merodea-padfOot:** APOYO AL VIOLET PEACE!!!... uy no c si apesar d las adversidades este capi tan bn me quede bn.. pero bueno... gracias x tu apoyo!!! se te agradece y muxo!!!!

**Clara-Black:** Ehh pues si... volvio con Neville!! - estaba en el guión!!!! XD... ehh pues me tarde un pokito en actualizar pero ya aki lo tenes!!! TQM BEshOS!

**anonimo:** ehh... pues me alegro q t halla gustado! (...)

**Zafiro potter:** Hello guapa!!! bueno a la tercera es la vencida !... si soy mala!!!Pero no t preocupes yo no me kiero quedar con Harry... (prefiero al papa.. XD...) Harry es para Ginny .. pero kien dijo q todo el mundo vive feliz para siempre y desde siempre...? Pues mis problemas... mmm bueno siguen aki.. aunq hago lo posible para qno interfiera con mi musa.. pero .. bueno... a veces pasa... TQM

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Una triste realidad**

-Bueno días Harry…

-Buenos días Fer… que tenemos para hoy?

-Solo tenemos que revisar los últimos informes del cuartel; lo demás lo terminamos ayer.

-Ah…que bien… si no tenemos nada mas puedes tomarte el día libre

-OH… gracias… entonces creo que iré donde mis padres desde hoy, le mando tus saludos?

-Genial idea! Dile a Remus que tenemos tiempo sin hablar y le dices a Alya que extraño sus dulces de chocolate

-Jeje… se lo dire. Ah Harry antes que se me pase… te llamo Cho dice que quiere ir a comprar unas cosas para no c que fiesta esta noche… es que ella siempre quiere estar comprando cosas… Harry en serio no se que le viste a tu mujer q… UYY DISCULPA HARRY!!! YO Y MI BOCOTA SIEMPRE!!!! – se retó la secretaria.

Harry no se había asombrado por lo que había dicho Fer, pues ya en mas de una ocasión había expresado sus sentimientos hacia la oriental en frente de el. Aunque ahora Harry no la retaba por sus comentarios. Además de que por ser muy eficiente en su trabajo y la hija de Remus, Harry hacia como que no le prestaba atención a sus comentarios referentes a su esposa.

-Ehh… bueno nos vemos después de Navidad. Que te la pases bien, Fer.

-Sí. Igual para ti…

Harry entró a su oficina y se sentó frete a su escritorio en el cual habían fotos de el con Cho y otra de toda la familia Weasley. Miró fijamente su foto con Cho y por unos instantes sus ojos le jugaron con la visión de que en aquella fotografía abrazaba con tanto amor a la pequeña de los Weasley en vez de a la oriental.

-Pero que te imaginas… si ella ni siquiera te determina y esta noche… LOS REGALOS!

Harry se levantó precipitadamente esperando encontrar a Fer todavía, ya que necesitaba un consejo de ella…

-FER!!!

-HARRY!!! me asustaste que pasa… dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes que se le habían caído por el susto.

-Disculpa… pero es que necesito un consejo… que crees que le puedo regalar a… -Harry se sonrojo un poco y hablo rápido para que su secretaria no lo notara – a Ginny!

-Ehh… a Ginny?

-Si es que… tuvimos una discusión y no me gustaría seguir así con ella… es que es una gran amiga…

-Mmm… bueno ella no es alguien tan complicada como… ehh… bueno podría ser cualquier cosa que a ti te gustara por que son tan parecidos…

Harry se volvió a sonrojar y para evitar que Fer lo viera así le dijo que eso ya era todo y entro a su oficina.

Se quedó parado en la puerta y pensó que le pediría ayuda mejor a Hermione.

-

La mañana del 24 de diciembre traía consigo una fría brisa que rozaba con delicadeza la capa de Harry el cual caminaba con dificultad en medio de una espesa capa de nieve por las calles del centro de Londres, rumbo al Buffet de abogados mágicos de Londres.

Cuando llegó tomo el elevador y al pulsar el numero 3 sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y tuvo el presentimiento de que vería a Ginny.

El elevador se detuvo en el III piso y el joven auror camino hasta estar delante de la puerta de "Weasley Hermione".

TOC, TOC…

-Pase!

-Hola Hermy!

-Harry… y a que se debe esa maravillosa sorpresa… - dijo su amiga asombrada dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

-Mmm… bueno dos cosas; primero vine a saludarte y ver como estabas

-Oh.. gracias pues estoy muy bien pero creo q me interesa saber mas cual es la segunda razón.

-Por que será que me conoces tan bien… Bueno la segunda razón es Ginny!

-Me lo imagine… Harry antes de que me digas otra cosa tienes que comprender que fallaste en esto… es más no debió de haber pasado. Tú estas casado con Cho y si antes era difícil que te pudieras separar de ella… ahora es prácticamente imposible. Las leyes mágicas no te permitirán separarte de ella ahora con un hijo!

-Crees que no lo se!! Pero de todas maneras no puedo separarme de ella por que… - Harry se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza al recordar aquella promesa…

-… se lo prometiste a Ginny

-Sí… por que se lo prometí a Ginny

-Oye Hermy… nos vemos a… - Ginny había entrado sin avisar a la oficina de Hermione y se quedo asombrada al ver aquellos ojos verde que tanto amaba.

-Ha… Harry! – dijo en un susurro al mismo tiempo que el decía el nombre de ella…

Los segundos pasaban y nadie decía nada. Hasta que se escuchó en la puerta a alguien mas.

-Chiquita ya?? – dijo al acercare Neville a Ginny. Harry, amigo!!! - Y fue hasta donde el estaba a saludarlo.

-Que me ibas a decir. Pregunto Hermy para que acabara ese momento tan incomodo que debían de estar viviendo Ginny y Harry.

-Ahh que vengo ahora… voy a salir a desayunar con Neville… - dijo con voz apagada la pelirroja.

-Mmm... esta bien me traes algo…

-Ehh... si… Bueno vamos Neville…

-Si, sí vamos! Bueno chicos hasta la noche!!

Ginny y Neville salieron de la oficina de la castaña dejando a un Harry triste pues se les veía muy bien a ambos.

-

-Hermy… - decía Harry con una voz apagada- dime por que tuvo que regresar con Neville?

-Harry no puedo creer esto de ti… no seas tan egoísta!! Que querías que hiciera? Que se quedara viéndote a ti con tu esposa como ven crecer juntos a su hijo?? No Harry, no es justo para ella… Ginny esta continuando con su vida y me parece bien que lo haga con alguien como Neville… tu eres mi amigo y te quiero muchísimo pero Neville la ama y se que no le fallará.

-

A horas de la tarde Harry había ido a buscar a Cho para que fueran a comprar los regalos y demás cosas que Cho deseaba. Para el moreno el día había perdido su esplendor con tan solo recordar que Neville y Ginny estaban juntos y que el ya no podía hacer nada para que eso no fuera así. Sus pensamientos no paraban de reclamarle el porque se había precipitado con todo lo referente a su vida sentimental hasta que fue interrumpido por una de las varias quejas del día que tenia Cho.

-Ay no Harry, estoy cansada… No podríamos coger un pequeño descanso?

-QUE?? Pero si ya hemos cogido mas de cinco en tan solo 2 horas!!!

-Ha…Harry pero… compréndeme… en mi estado… es tan cansón esto!!!!! – decía con cara de querer llorar

-Esta bien pero solo uno mas que se nos puede hacer tarde para la fiesta.

-Ay si, cierto… todavía no he comprado los regalos!

-COMO QUE NO LOS HAS COMPRADO!!!! Y que son todos estos paquetes q tengo aquí – Harry levanto sus manos para enseñar los mas de cinco paquetes que llevaba.

-Ah eso son cosas que necesitaba… - contestó sin importancia Cho

-_Respira Harry!!! respira ella no tiene la culpa que tengas coraje!!!_ – pensó

-Harry… que crees que le pueda regalar a Ginny??

-Ahh?? Que has dicho?? – pregunto pues no creyó lo que había escuchado

-Que qué crees que le pueda regalar a Ginny… es que es la única que todavía no se que regalarle. Ya se que comprarle a los demás pero es que Siento q ella es tan complicada para regalar. Uno nunca sabe que se puede esperar de ella… osea de repente le desagrada lo que con tanto esmero le he conseguido… Hay es q ella es tan…

-BASTA!!! SI TAN COMPLICADA CREES QUE ES, ENTONCES NO LES DES NADA!!!

-Pe… pe… pero… -Cho había comenzado a llorar –no… tienes que… gritarme… no ves que… me hace mal…

-Oh Cho… disculpa pero es que no me siento bien… -Harry abrazó a su esposa para que se sintiera mas tranquila - ehh… y a Ginny… ehh… pues no se… dale lo que creas que valla con su estilo… no creo q te lo reproche!

-Esta bien… mi amor… - dijo mientras se dejaba secar las lágrimas por el - creo que debemos seguir porque nos falta mucho!!!

-

-HARRY, CHO!!! Llegaron!!!!

-Que tal Sra. Weasley – dijo Cho abrazándola

-Como esta Sra. Weasley – hablo esta vez Harry dándole un beso

-Les he dicho que me digan Molly!!!

-Esta bien… Molly… - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego echarse a reír.

-Oh me hace tan feliz verlos así… tan enamorados…

Harry se sonrojo por aquel comentario, pero no dejo de abrazar a su esposa

-Uy… gracias Molly… aunque no esperes vernos cuando ando en mis días de mal humor…

-Jejeje… comprendo… Arthur se los aguanto muchísimo… imagínate con 6 embarazos… Uff!!!

Harry y Cho fueron hacia la sala encontrándose con el resto de la familia Weasley y sus acompañantes… pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a Ginny abrazada con Neville sentados junto al fuego.

-Uyy… q lindos se ven, no Harry…

-Ehh… si… mucho… - contesto con voz apagada…

-

Durante el resto de la noche los chicos se la pasaron echando bromas con los nuevos productos de los gemelos hasta que a las 11:30 de la noche la Sra. Weasley los llamo a todos para que ayudaran a poner las mesas.

Cho fue a la cocina a ayudar a Molly a pasar la comida a envases para llevarlos a la mesa mientras que los demás ponían los utensilios en la mesa en los jardines.

-Eh... alguien que me pase los platos por favor… - dijo Hermy sin ver quien estaba cerca de ellos.

-ESTOS?? – preguntaron al unísono Harry y Ginny sintiendo el contacto de sus manos al tocarlos y retirándolas tan rápido que estos cayeron al suelo rompiéndose al chocar.

-Oh fue mi culpa- volvieron a decir al unísono…

-Eh... déjame arreglarlo… dijo Ginny agachándose para recogerlos

-NO! lo hago yo…

-Ahh!! – se quejó Ginny al cortarse la mano con uno de los pedazos.

-Oh… lo siento ven para ayudarte…

-No necesito que me cuides… mejor ve a ver si tu esposa no necesita ayuda… - dijo Ginny antes de alejarse de el e irse a donde su novio.

-Harry!!! Podrías dejar de estar pensando en no se que cosa y arreglar esos platos ya, que se necesitan… - dijo Ron que como siempre no supo bien que era lo que había pasado.

-

Las campanas del gran reloj dentro de la Madriguera anunciaron que eran las 12 media noche y con el sonar de las doce campanas todos comenzaron a felicitarse.

-Feliz Navidad mi amor – le dijo Neville a la pequeña de los Weasley, seguido de un tierno beso que no fue de agrado para Harry que lo vio y que en el fondo lo lastimó pero que le dio a entender que debía hacer lo que había pensado luego de hablar con Hermione.

-Feliz Navidad Cho… y le dio un gran beso.

-Wao Harry… hace mucho que no me besabas así…

-Se que he estado un poco distante estos últimos tiempos, pero quiero que sepas que por el bienestar de nuestro matrimonio y de nuestro hijo que viene en camino, daré todo de mi para que esto funcione cada vez mejor…

-Oh Harry… - a Cho se le aguaron lo ojos – me haces tan feliz!!!!

-No llores mi vida… que aquí estaré para ti y mi hijo siempre… - _aunque en el fondo me muera por estar con ella…-_ pensó

* * *

**N/A:**

Mmm… si lo c.. tanto demoré para esto… Comprendanme.. sigo un poco mal… Aunq en esto se acercan unos capis que Wao… ya kiero q se lean!!! – aunq primero debo terminar d escribirlos…. PLIS DEJENME SUS CRITIKS!!! LAS NECESITO AHORA MAS Q NUNK!!!! - siento q pierdo a mi musa… :(

Nos leeremos en la prox… BYE - se les kiere –

…**: Diminuta :…**


	13. Un compromiso y doble funeral

_Siento mucho hoy no poder darles sus contestaciones individuales pero es q si no actualizo ahora no c cuando lo haré pero les agradezco a todas por sus critiks… y siento mucho haberme vuelto a tardar pero es q se me fue imposible acabar antes el capi y poder subirlo a tiempo… Les deseo a todas que tengan un feliz año y que este año sea mucho mejor para cada una!!!! BYE … se les kiere_

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Un Compromiso y doble funeral**

-Ayy, Ayy… HARRY!!!!...HARRY!!!!

-CHO QUE PASA??? – dijo el moreno al entrar agitado y nervioso al cuarto pues estaba abajo en la cocina y al oir los gritos de su mujer subió y la encontró llorando y quejándose.

-Harry… me… me duele y… mucho- decía tocándose la parte baja del vientre.

-Donde esta la posición…. Donde la pusiste, donde?? – decía nervioso, mientras buscaba en la mesita de noche.

-Ehhh… ayyy… creo q en el baño… búscala… me duele…

Harry entro al baño y tiró todo lo q le estorbara y que no fuera el frasco de poción. Cuando por fin la encontró se sorprendió pues lo que había en el frasco solo alcanzaba para media dosis… pero por los gritos que tenia su mujer… prefirió darle eso a no darle nada.

Cho se tomo lo que quedaba de la posición y un rato después estaba un tanto mas tranquila, aunque seguía con un ligero dolor

-Cariño creo q mejor no vamos a la cena de San Valentín con los Weasley y nos quedamos aquí. Es que no hay mas poción y hoy no la podremos conseguir.

-Ayy… no Harry… yo quiero ir… Además sabes que me hace bien estar con ellos… me gusta ese ambiente, es tan tranquilo y lleno de amor…

-Esto… pero… no quiero que les pase nada a ti ni al bebe…

-Harry estando tu con nosotros nada nos va a pasar a mi ni a James

-Ja..James..??

-Es que una vez escuche que te gustaría que tus hijos llevaran el nombre de tus padres… me pareció que estaría bien…

-Oh… Cho… gracias!!!-Harry estaba conmovido por el detalle que Cho aceptara ponerle James a su hijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Harry… pero en serio, deseo ir a la cena...

-Ehh… pero… pero… bueno esta bien. Pero apenas te sientas mal otra vez nos regresamos!!!

-Hecho!!!... te amo Harry

-Yo también Cho… - seguido de eso Harry la acomodo otra vez para que descansara y al momento en que la oriental se quedó dormida, le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Cho descanso el resto de la tarde para ya en la noche estar según ella muy bien y en disposición de ir a la cena.

-

La cena fue en un restaurante mágico muy conocido, el cual estaba repleto de parejas que festejaban su San Valentín. La familia Weasley y los Potter habían reservado una de las mejores mesas, con vista a un pequeño lago; y se sentaron junto a sus respectivas parejas quedando Arthur y Molly a la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha le seguían Harry y Cho, Ron y Hermione, al otro extremo de la mesa estaba George con Kathy y estos tenían a su derecha a Fred con Angelina, pero lo que le resulto un poco inquietante a Harry fue que frente a el estaban Ginny y Neville, el cual estaba mas nervioso que nunca.

-Bueno familia… ante todo quiero dar las gracias porque se nos fue posible aunque sea a nosotros reunirnos para celebrar este día con nuestras parejas y también con nuestra familia – decía el sr. Weasley como una especie de discurso. Merlín sabe cuantas dificultades hemos pasado como familia y parejas pero siempre el amor que nos rodea es tan grande que nos permite seguir adelante –esto lo dijo agarrando con ternura la mano de su mujer- y hoy que es el día de pasarlo con sus amigos y sus seres amados estamos aquí reunidos y disfrutando de ello.

Las palabras del Sr. Weasley fueron atentamente escuchadas por todos los que estaban presentes en esa mesa, haciendo que las mujeres se tornaran un poco sentimentales y abrazaran y le dieran mimos a sus acompañantes, que solo fueron suspendidos cuando el mesero llego con la carta para que cada uno pidiera.

-Wao… pero en serio que no se ni que escoger de aquí… todo se oye riquísimo… -decía Ron con su brillo tan característico cuando se hablaba o veía comida.

-Harry… mi amor…

-Que pasa??? Te sietes mal?? Quieres que vallamos a la casa???

-No, no… es que… no tengo hambre…

-Ni lo pienses… por estar en esas de no querer comer hoy tuviste dolores fuertes, sabes lo que dijo el medimago… tienes que comer bien… dale por nuestro hijo… - le decía el moreno agarrándole el mentón, mirándola a los ojos…

-Oh que lindos se ven, no es cierto, Ginny – preguntó la Sra. Weasley, haciendo que Harry reaccionara y volviera a su posición inicial.

-Si mamá, muy lindos.

-Ehh… Neville y como van las cosas en el colegio – pregunto el Sr. Weasley sin recibir respuesta de Neville

-Neville, mi papa te esta hablando…

-Ehh… disculpe… es que estaba pensando unas cosas…

-Que es lo q te tiene tan nervioso – pregunto esta vez Cho

-Ehh… nervioso… yo??

-Si, ya me has pateado no se cuantas veces la pierna… y eso que no estoy de frente tuyo – dijo Fred

-Es que… es que… -Neville se levantó de la mesa y apartó su silla. Miró los marrones ojos de Ginny y metió una mano a su bolsillo, sacando una cajita de terciopelo azul.

-_Merlín… no… que es lo que va a hacer… no… que no sea lo que estoy pensando… Merlín por favor…_

Pero mientras Harry pensaba en eso no se percató de que ya Neville estaba de rodillas y mostrándole a Ginny un no tan caro pero si muy lindo anillo de compromiso.

-Ginny, sé que tu y yo no somos una pareja que se podría decir con gustos muy parecidos, tu eres mas divertida, alocada, y te llevas bien con todo el mundo y yo... pues yo soy todo lo contrario a ti… pero quiero que sepas que esas son las cosas que me gustan y amo cada día mas de ti. Y que cuando nos separamos tú y yo fui el hombre más infeliz del mundo pues ya no tenia a la mejor muchacha del universo. Por esto y por todo lo demás que siento por ti estoy aquí ante tus pies con solo un simple deseo… te casarías conmigo Ginny Weasley?

La pelirroja esta casi del mismo color de su cabello, no se esperaba que Neville le saliera con eso, o por lo menos no en un momento como ese.

-Ehh… ehh… - no salía ni una palabra coherente de la boca de ella…

-Hija… contesta – decía Molly emocionada

-Ehh… yo…ehh… Neville… yo… ACEPTO!

-_NO!!!! Por que dijo eso… por que… quien se cree ella… como se casara con el… NOOO!!!!_ – pensaba Harry

-Oh… que emoción… hay boda ahora en la familia… felicidades chicos… - dijo Cho con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante.

La noche de San Valentín ahora tenía una nueva celebración, ya que Ginny estaba comprometida para ser la nueva Sra. Longbottom.

Todo el resto de la noche el tema fue la próxima boda, que si los preparativos los tenían que iniciar ya, el color que utilizarían, donde la celebrarían, los invitados, la comida y demás…

-Ehh…Ginny, Neville… y como para que fecha han pensado que sería la boda??

-Ehh… había pensado que podía ser la primera semana de vacaciones de Hogwarts, pues me encantaría poder pasar mis vacaciones de luna de miel… pero… Ginny ehh.. tu tienes la ultima palabra!

-Ohh… pues no hay problema… en junio será la boda!!!

-Ohh… mi bebe se va a casar… - dijo Molly comenzando a llorar de la emoción abrazando a su marido, mientras todos los demás hombres de la familia felicitaban a Neville y le aconsejaban que no hiciera a su hermana sufrir, pues que no importaba que ella se las hiciera pagar… ellos también lo harían sufrir!!!

-

Harry desde que escucho el "ACEPTO" de Ginny no se sintió bien y una hora después viendo que su mujer se veía un poco mal… decidió que era hora de partir del restaurante, con la excusa de que Cho y su niño necesitaban descanso.

Cho no opuso resistencia a la decisión de Harry pues era cierto… estaba teniendo una recaída… y lo mejor era que se acostara y descansara.

-

Los Potter llegaron a su casa encontrando a las afuera de la misma a una lechuza que nunca antes habían visto y que llevaba consigo una carta.

Cho tomó la carta pues estaba dirigida hacia ella… pero no sabia que era lo que podía encontrar dentro de ella…

_Estimada Sra. Potter:_

_Estas cortas líneas son para avisarle que se necesita de su presencia en el Hospital San Mungo, ya que sus padres tuvieron un accidente en la noche de hoy en el cual han quedado muy graves… Ojala pueda venia lo mas pronto posible… No sabemos que tan grave podría ser la situación…_

Atten

Jason Blade

Medimago General

-Cho… cariño… que pasa… de quien es la carta… - le preguntaba Harry, sin obtener una respuesta más que el silencio… y la cara de angustia de Harry…

Harry le quitó de las manos la carta y brevemente la leyó… y cuando termino de leerla sus reflejos de auror le sirvieron para apañar a su ahora desmayada mujer.

-

-Un Medimago… un medimago por favor…

-Sr. Potter que pasa… que tiene su señora??

-Ehh… solo esta desmayada… pero podría ser grave… ella tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo y ha recibido una noticia un poco fuerte…

-Ohh… venga llevémosla a observaciones….

-

Harry y el medimago llevaron a Cho a una habitación en donde su medimago la estuvo revisando…

-Ehh… tengo que averiguar como estan mis suegros… podría usted quedarse con mi mujer hasta que vuelva??

-No, Harry… imagínate que pasaría si tu mujer despertara y no te encontrara… sabes que sufre de los nervios y con esta noticia que ha recibido podría hacerle mal… además… la sanadora de turno recibió ordenes de avisarte cualquier cosa que pasara con los señores Chang…

-Oh... bueno siendo así me quedo aquí

-Mira yo voy a tratar de conseguirte un frasco de poción... porque eso la ayudara a aguantar cualquier shock… tratare de que sea un poco mas fuerte que la anterior…

-Si, si… vaya…

-

Media hora había pasado cuando tocaron la puerta, y Harry pensando que sería el Medimago le permitió entrar sin preguntar quien era…

-Ehh… Sr. Potter me han manado a decirle que sus suegros murieron… lo siento mucho…

-QUE!!! QUE MIS PAPAS QUE…

-Cho… Cho… que pasa… Srta. Llame a un medimago ahora!!!!

Cho había perdido el conocimiento, sus signos vitales se hacían cada vez mas débiles, y la situación se veía mal… muy mal…

* * *

**N/A:**

Mmm… bueno ya luego veremos las consecuencias de este impacto a la asiatica y lastimosamente tambien para Harry…

Espero sus critiks… en serio… me hacen super bn!!!! BYE!!!

…**: Diminuta :…**


	14. Problemas

Emmm... si... no estan viendo alucinaciones... al fin me digne en actualizar y fue xq la pena y la verguenza pudieron mas que mis animos... Espero q me puedan disculpar por esta larga espera... y pues yo tambn espero ya no estar tardandome tanto en actualizar... Y pues ya... despues d mas d un mes d tardanza el sgte. capi!

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Problemas**

Harry llevaba caminando en círculos desde que varios sanadores y medimagos lo sacaron del cuarto de Cho y que en su lugar entraron. El moreno no sabía que hacer, estaba preocupado por como estaba su hijo, y también lo angustiaba la salud de su esposa. El estaba anuente que la condición de Cho era muy delicada y que era posible que las cosas fueran peores con la noticia que la oriental recibió de golpe.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación si previo aviso, los sanadores y medimagos comenzaron a salir

-Que paso… como esta mi hijo… y Cho, esta bien??

-Cálmese sr. Potter –le dijo un medimago- los dos están bien, aunque la situación de ambos ha cambiado…

-Como así… que quiere decir??

-Quiero decir que, a pesar de que el niño con escasos 4 meses y medio fue fuerte para resistir el shock emocional que paso la madre, puede que si no se sigue estrictamente al pie de la letra las recomendaciones pertinentes… el, pues… no resista y pues su esposa lo pierda.

-Merlín… Yo… yo le aseguro que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que eso no pase!... se lo juro…

-No tiene que jurarme nada a mi… a leguas se le ve que haría lo que fuera por su hijo…

-Y… Y Cho, que pasa con ella??

-Pues su sra. esta ahora mismo sedada… y no despertara hasta mañana. Y ahora si me permite le buscare la receta medica que su sra. debe seguir y unas pociones para estos días que en definitiva serán muy tensos, con eso de lo de sus suegros… Apropósito, mi mas sentido pésame!

-

Dos días después Cho fue dada de alta, pues se les daría sepultura a sus padres. Por su débil estado se tenia que mover en una silla de rueda y esto no le agradaba mucho pero Harry la convenció de que era lo mejor para que tanto ella como su hijo estuvieran bien. La oriental que se distinguía por siempre estar elegantemente vestida y perfectamente maquillada, ese día había desaparecido; su presencia no emitía ni la mas mínima señal de elegancia pues llevaba un vestido negro muy sencillo donde se apreciaba su abultado vientre, además de que estaba pálida y con ojeras.

La desaparición física de sus padres la afecto mucho ya que quedó en un estado deprimente y se hizo notar más al acercarse los más distinguidos miembros del Ministerio al darle el pésame y ella los trató con indiferencia y mala gana.

Harry no estaba de tan malos ánimos, pues el en realidad no era muy allegado con sus suegros, pero si le dolía ver a su mujer como estaba.

La familia Weasley estuvo acompañando a los Potter en todo momento, pues como familia que eran, sentían el compromiso de no abandonarlos en esos duros momentos.

-

Tres largos meses pasaron desde la muerte de los padres de Cho, en donde el estado de animo de la oriental vario, entre lo dolida que aún se sentía por la perdida y los malhumores que agarraba con su embarazo y su abultado vientre.

Harry estaba sentado junto a su dormida esposa pensando en que ya tenía tiempo que no compartía como antes con los Weasley, porque Cho estaba en el último trimestre del embarazo y si antes debía estar en cama, ahora prácticamente vivía en ella.

Esa mañana los Weasley estaban celebrándole a Ginny y a Neville su despedida de solteros y Harry decidió no asistir primero por que no quería dejar sola a Cho (Es fin de semana, no hay sanadora), y segundo pues no era una celebración muy feliz para el. Había que aceptar que el hecho de que Cho estuviese embarazada, unió mas su matrimonio (N/A: para no decir que le aguo la fiesta a Harry), y ahora con la boda de Ginny, lo que paso entre ellos dos quedaría como algo que paso, y que debían olvidar.

Harry estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando a la ventana de su habitación se asomó la lechuza de Ron con una carta.

_Que tal amigo…_

_Como va todo??_

_Lastimosamente no pudiste venir a celebrar con nosotros acá en la Madriguera, esta todo genial… Te perdiste como mis tías atacaron al pobre de Neville, te aseguro que los gemelos jamás se lo permitirán olvidar._

_Mamá me dijo que te enviara un poco de comida pero Pig no pudo con todo el paquete así que ahora luego paso por allá a llevártelo._

_Todos están con ganas de verte y desean que puedas asistir a la boda, junto con Cho, que ojala pueda venir también, aunque sabemos que su situación es complicada._

_Esto… creo q lo demás lo seguiremos hablando mas luego que los gemelos están cerca de mi Hermy y eso no me huele muy bien… Hasta luego_

_Ron_

Del rostro de Harry se vio una leve sonrisa ya que el tan solo pensar que les haría Hermy a los gemelos si le gastarán una de sus bromas… era digno de verse y jamás olvidarlo.

-

La tarde estaba cayendo transformando el cielo de un celeste claro a un lindo atardecer de tonos rojizos y naranjas, cuando tocaron el timbre. Harry se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no levantar a Cho, bajó las escaleras rapidamente para que Ron no siguiera tocando y al abrir la puerta sintió como si le hubieran paralizado ya que frente a el no estaba su amigo, sino la pelirroja que tanto quería.

-Ginny!!! Eh… no esperaba que fueras tú…

-Esto… lo que pasa es que los gemelos se la hicieron a Hermy y pues Ron anda aguantándola para que a ellos no les valla tan mal.

-Mmm… comprendo… eh… mira pasa!

-No, no… solo… solo vine a traerte esto. Eh… como sigue Cho?? -preguntó por cortesia

-Pues… esta bien… esta descansando ahora mismo

-Oh… que bien… Eh… Harry nos vemos en otro momento, además me esperan en casa, adiós…

-Adiós…

-Espera… Ginny!!! – la llamó Harry ya cuando esta se disponía a desaparecerse en el jardín.

-

-Harry… Harry… donde estas?? – preguntaba su mujer mientras se despertaba. –_Donde estas Harry… necesito pararme de aquí… _

-

-Ginny… yo quería hablar contigo hace rato sobre… nosotros…

-No Harry, ya no existe un nosotros… yo… yo voy a casarme la otra semana y tu, pues vas a ser padre, así que no existe esa palabra entre tu y yo.

-Si, si lo se pero…

-

_-Mmm… bueno Cho… el hecho de que vivas en cama, no quiere decir que no puedas ir al baño, así que… _- pensaba la oriental

Cho se levantó con mucho cuidado, apoyándose en la mesita de noche, se puso las pantuflas y despacio iba caminando hacia el baño, cuando al pasar por la ventana, ve a Harry con la pequeña de los Weasley. Cho sintió como la presión se le subía, no podía creer lo que veía…

-Estúpida arrastrada… no creerás que esto se quedará así.

Cho tomo su varita de la mesita de noche con odio y a paso lento salió de su habitación, después de bajar las escaleras tropezó con una mesa de la que trato de sostenerse pues tenia molestias en la parte baja de su vientre pero no le importó, estaba decidida a hacer pagar a Ginny por ser una arrastrada e ir a buscar a su marido.

-

-Ginny… se que nunca te he dicho esto, pero no es porque no lo halla sentido, sino por que cuando lo descubrí ya era tarde… Ginny… yo… yo te amo… quizas nunca deje de hacerlo pero...

-Harry… eh… no debes… me voy a casar y nada puedes hacer...

-Sí, lo se… pero quiero que sepas que por que te amo, yo… te dejare ser feliz con Neville… yo se que el te respeta, te quiere y pues…

-Ginny… no… no llores – el se acercó mas a ella para secarle la fina lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla, cuando…

-AHH… HARRY!!! – Cho habia gritado don voz desgarradora por el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo, ella se estaba apoyando a duras penas en la puerta de la casa viéndolos, mientras sangre iba corriendo por entre sus piernas…

-

Los Weasley en compañía de Neville llegaron al hospital porque Ginny les había enviado una lechuza avisándoles que Cho había tenido nuevamente complicaciones con el embarazo y que era posible que el nacimiento se adelantara para esa misma noche.

Las horas pasaban y Harry estaba angustiado en la sala de espera junto a los Weasley. Se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando, porque sabía que todo eso estaba pasando por que Cho lo vio con Ginny.

Ginny estaba del brazo de su madre, sin decir la razón de su nerviosismo, ya que no quería ser juzgada por algo que ella no había buscado, pero que de igual manera que Harry se sentía culpable.

Las puertas de la sala de maternidad se abrieron y por ella salio el medimago que llevaba el caso de Cho. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño bulto que rompía en llantos.

Harry no había visto salir al medimago pero al oír a un bebe llorar se quedo estático, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sintió una extraña emoción que lo obligo a voltearse y ver de donde provenia aquel llanto.

-Es… es… mi hijo?? – pregunto con voz nerviosa el moreno acercándose apresuradamente al medimago.

-No Sr. Potter... es su hija

-Hi… hi… hija??

-Si! Su esposa ha dado a luz a una niña, que por cierto nos sorprende lo saludable que esta.

-Creo que eso lo sacó de Harry… - dijo Molly al acercarse junto al resto de la familia a ver a la pequeña criatura.

-Sr. Potter le permitó unos minutos con la niña… mientras vemos a su esposa.

-Eh… como esta ella?? Esta bien??

-Si! Ella también esta bien

-Harry… es lindísima…y tan pequeña...

-Wao hermano… creo que tu no hiciste mucho aquí… la niña es igual a Cho!!!

-RONALD!!! Lo reto Hermy, mientras los demás se reían con el comentario.

-Harry… me la permites cargar??

-Claro Molly…

-Oye… y… que es eso… pregunto Hermione, señalando una gran mancha en la pierna…

-Ehh… parece… un lunar ... q curioso, tiene forma como de concha...

-Un… un… lunar… en forma de concha… PARA VERLO!!!

-Woo!!! Calma Neville no hablamos de una planta!!! – bromearon los gemelos.

Neville se quedó muy asombrado al ver aquel lunar… tanto que apenas lo vio se fue sin decir nada a nadie.

-Ginny… creo q estas volviendo loco a tu prometido... por que para reaccionar asi... jajajaja

-CALLATE FRED!!!

El resto del día la pequeña Potter no pudo recibir visitas porque fue llevada a un cuarto especial, ya que a pesar de haber nacido saludable no había que pasar por alto de que nació a los siete meses.

A las 11 y cuarto de la noche en la sala de maternidad eran pocas las sanadoras que estaban atendiendo a todos los niños recién nacidos. A lo largo del pasillo Neville estaba de pie frente a un gran vidrio observando minuciosamente a una pequeña niña que solo tenia horas de nacida; sus ojos eran achinados como los de su madre, tenía un cabello color negro oscuro y su piel se veía de un rosa claro que hacia destacar mas la gran mancha que tenia en la pierna; era un lunar con la peculiar forma de un caracol, ese lunar que lo ponía a pensar en muchas cosas que por algún motivo no entendía. Con varias ideas en su cabeza, Neville caminó por los pasillos de San Mungo, llegando entonces al cuarto # 236.

-Pase – se escuchó la voz de una mujer contestar cuando este tocó a la puerta

-Tu… eh… que haces aquí… Harry fue a la casa a buscar unas cosas…-contesto altaneramente Cho

-

-Buenas noches… me podría decir en que habitación esta la sra. Cho Potter… es que tengo que entregarle urgente estos papeles a su esposo.

-

-Quiero explicaciones… y las quiero AHORA!!!

-Que es lo que te pasa a ti??

-

Mmm… habitación 230, 231… 234, 235… es esta… 236!!

-Explícame por que tu hija tiene el lunar de las mujeres de MI familia?? Explícame por que presiento que esa bebe es MIA Y NO DE HARRY!!!

-Jajaja… en serio quieres saberlo, pedazo de imbécil… pues por que así es… es tuya Neville y NO de Harry!!!! Feliz??

-MERLIN!!!

-Quien dijo eso?? Quien anda ahí??

Fer se había quedado fría al escuchar la conversación que había en ese cuarto y más cuando se delató ante los que estaban discutiendo. No sabía si correr o desaparecerse… y cuando vio frente a ella a la oriental ya era tarde para tomar alguna decisión.

Cho la tomó con fuerza por el brazo y la arrojó adentro del cuarto.

-DEJALA!!! Que le vas a hacer??

-Tu cállate!!!!

-Yo…yo… yo…

-Tu también cállate y escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir… nada, absolutamente nada de lo que escuchaste puede saberse…

-Pero… usted es una… perra sucia, mu...

Fer no termino de decir lo que se proponía porque Cho le había cruzado la cara de una sola cachetada.

-No te atrevas a insultarme… mísera estúpida… como alguien se entere de lo que se dijo aquí… te mato... estas oyendo... TE MATO!!!

-QUE?? – dijeron al unísono Fer y Neville

-Cho… es que no puedes… no debes…

-CALLATE LONGBOTTON!!!

-Yo… yo le aseguro que no diré nada… pero…pero no me mate… por favor no me mate!

-Sabes… tengo una mejor idea para ti estúpida... tu misma firmaras tu sentencia de muerte... -Cho le agarro la mano a la secretaria y la miro como desquisiada – Neville, pon tu varita sobre nuestras manos…

-QUE!!! Cho…

-Que la pongas!!!

-Juras no decir… nada sobre lo que has escuchado ni de lo que pasará aquí a alguien??

Fer temblaba… pues la estaban obligando ha hacer un juramento inquebrantable…y si lo juraba no podría hacer nada a menos que prefiriera morir...

-Lo juras??... JURALO!!!

-Yo… lo.. juró – dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por el borde de sus lentes, mientras una brillane lengua de fuego salia de la varita de Neville, uniendo las manos entrelazadas de Cho y Fer, quemandola por dentro. Fer se sentia morir, habia puesto su vida a manos de un juramento que arruinaba la vida de varias personas, ella no pudo seguir en ese cuarto y salió corriendo no sin antes tropezarse y mirar con odio a Neville, por haber colaborado en eso.

-No debiste haber hecho eso!!! Puedes ir a Azcaban por eso!!

-Jajaja... tu me ayudastes... no lo olvides

-Pero... pero...

-Ademas nada nos pasara... la imbecil esa no hablara... así que nadie se enterará…

-Cho… tu… ya veras!!! Yo hablare... y dire q no quise hacerlo... ya veras!!!!

-No, no, no mi querido Neville... Tu no diras nada... - decia mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el- Sabes... creo que tendré que volver a hacerlo… Neville Longbottom… Porque no arruinarás mis planes...

* * *

**N/A:**

Bn... que les parecio el capi?? **DEJEN CRITIKS !**

Se que muxas ya sabian q el bb no era d Harry.. pero queria encontrar una manera para q Neville se diera cuanta... asi q ARRIBA LOS LUNARES DELATADORES!!!

Saben... cuando estaba haciendole los retoques a este capi... el corazon me latia como no tienen ni idea... osea... estuve imaginandome lo que estaba sintiendo la pobre de Fer (sorry hija!) y la actitud de LOCA de la asiatica... uyy en serio me dio miedo!

Ahh... agradezco a esas chiks wapas q se han tomado la molestia de dejarme algun review... _Ferny Lupin, Cotita_(a ver cuando volvemos a hablar)_, Clara-Black, pelusa-girl, Little innonce _(se te extraña x chat)_ y x ultimo pero para nada menos importante ... Zafiro Potter _(tambn t extarño muxo)...

BN... otra cosa... para aquellas que me sigan "Save me"... quiero q sepan q no es q tambn lo tenga al olvido.. ¬¬... sino q me voy a dedicar a terminarles este fic para luego seguir con el otro (ahh.. ya no falta muxo).. asi q... le damos un PAUSA a "Save me"...

Y pues ya como q me extendí muxo esta vez asi q ... BYE... los kiero muxo!!!

**...: Diminuta :...**


	15. En el altar

**Bueno kero dedicar este capi a todos aquellos q leen esta locura mia.. y q x supuesto se toman menos d 1 minuto para dejarme sus critiks!!! GRACIAS!!!!**

**Ahh.. tambn este capi se lo dedico a mi nieta (no pregunten muxo.. jejeje) AURORA que esta de cumple... (a ver cuando t pasas x aka...) y a su mami FER!!! KIEROLAS MUXO!!!**

Ahh... en este capi lo q encuetren _en letrita cursiva son recuerditos (**IMPORTANTES**)..._ Bueno... ahora si les dejo el sgte. capi... disfrutenlo!!! **

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: **

**-**

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana y la familia Weasley en pleno estaba de total afán. Faltaban menos de 2 horas para la boda de Ginny y todavía la Catedral de Merlín no estaba arreglada, y a eso había que agregar que la novia aún seguía encerrada en el baño, sin vestirse ni maquillarse.

-Ginny!!!! Abre que no tenemos toda la mañana… GINNY!!!

Una chica de un cabello pelirrojo húmedo, envuelta en una toalla abrió la puerta, mirando a la que seria la madrina de su matrimonio con semblante triste…

-Ginn que pasa?? – Ginny se sentó lentamente en su cama y comenzó a hablar

-Hermy… tu crees… pues… tu crees que yo hoy debo…

-OH POR DIOS GINNY!!! No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo??

-NO! o sea… si… espera deja que te explique… No dudo que esto sea lo mas maravilloso que me pueda estar pasando, o sea tener a un hombre que me ama como Neville es algo que muchas quisieran tener… pero el problema es que yo no se si soy lo que el se merezca…

-Oh Ginny… estas segura que el caso Potter no tiene algo que ver en esto??

-NO! Harry ya tiene su vida hecha con Cho y con su hija. Así que el no entra en esto… la del problema soy yo… no creo ser suficiente para Neville!!!

-Que es eso de que no crees ser suficiente para Neville – pregunto Molly al abrir la puerta.

-MAMA!!!

-Ayy mi niña… no te preocupes – le decía mientras le agarraba las manos- es normal que se te presenten estas dudas y que estés nerviosa, Merlín no estamos hablando de que entraras a un colegio o algo así… estamos hablando de un paso enorme en tu vida… un matrimonio es algo serio y quiero que sepas que no eres la única a la que le pasa esto el día de su boda… es mas te contare un secreto… el día de mi boda con tu papá, pues yo estaba decidida a no ir…

-Pero... pero…

-Pues tienes que entender que al igual que tu, yo era joven y pues estuve muy nerviosa… tu padre me amaba como yo jamás llegue a soñar y pues temí no poder amarlo como el lo hacia y le dije a tu abuela que no iba, pero gracias a Merlín ella me supo aconsejar… Ya veras que cuando llegues a esa iglesia y veas frente a ti al hombre con el que te unirás el resto de tu vida, los miedos poco a poco se irán desapareciendo… Sabes creo que los muggles lo llaman "nervios nupciales" o me equivoco Hermy??

-Esto… pues no… yo he leído sobre eso, aunque juro que no me paso con Ron!!! LO JURO!

-Jajaja… lo sabemos… y pues Ginny que dices??

-Esto… pues gracias mamá, no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado aquí…

-GINNY ESTAMOS TARDE!!!! – grito Hermione al ver que solo tenían 1 hora para tener lista a la novia.

-

-Cho… donde esta la maleta de Abby??

-No lo se Harry!!! Tú la tenías ayer cuando la llevaste a San Mungo

-Si pero no la has visto??

-Mmm… mira en tu escritorio y CALMATE que llegaremos a tiempo!

Cho se estaba terminando de alistar para ir a la boda, mientras Harry se tenia que encargar de todo respecto a Abby (en honor a la madre de Cho), pero el pelinegro andaba muy alterado ese día… y decía que era porque no llegarían a tiempo, aunque la verdadera razón era otra, que le carcomía lentamente el corazón.

-Ves… ya estoy lista!! Cual es tu afán??

-Es que… es que… -Harry no siguió hablando pues Abby había comenzado a llorar…

-Harry cállala ya!!!

-Pero… creo que tiene hambre, Cho!

-Entonces dale algo… pero ya!!!

-Cho… no creo que… - Harry se había puesto muy serio al ver el como se comportaba la madre de la niña en caso

-Oh… lo siento es que… es que… oh Harry… soy una pésima madre… - decía mientras sollozaba – no se por que llora… no se cambiarla… no se hacer nada para nuestra hija!! **_(INUTIL… jejeje)_** Oh Harry…

-No, no… Cho calmate… es que tenemos que informarnos mas… tenemos que conocer mas sobre esto… no llores… esto es normal… es la primera vez que estamos en esta situación, ya verás con el tiempo sabremos mas… ya verás…

-Oh Harry… te amo y no sabes cuanto!!!

-Yo… yo… ehh… déjame buscar el biberón de Abby, o no se callará!!

-

Los invitados estaban llenando la catedral, mientras Neville los iba recibiendo. Adentro ya estaban la directora McGonagall, y demás profesores de Hogwarts, habían también algunos alumnos con sus padres y miembros del buffet de abogados donde trabajaba Ginny.

Neville estaba nervioso pues ya Ginny llevaba 20 minutos de retraso. El sabía que las novias siempre llegaban tarde pero de todas formas estaba preocupado, de repente vio a una linda joven de cabello negro y gafas… era la hija del prof. Lupin.

-FER… FER!!!

Fer al ver que Neville se le acercaba estaba dispuesta a alejarse de ahí pero no quería hacer una escena que diera de que hablar.

-Fer que bueno verte por acá… quiero preguntarte algo…

-No te atrevas a acercarte a mi!!! – le dijo apretando los dientes y disimulando para que los demás no pensaran mal

-Pero… pero... que pasa… que te he hecho??

-Ja… que... que me ha hecho… como que tiene memoria a corto plazo… En parte manipulas mi vida y ahora sales con que… que pasa, que te he hecho…

Fer ya estaba dispuesta a irse cuando Neville la tomo del brazo un poco rústico…

-Explícame que pasa… no entien…

-QUE NO ME TOQUES!!! – y le dio una cachetada a mientras de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaban x el borde de sus lentes y comenzaba a correr. Esta imagen trajo a la mente de Neville vagos recuerdos… Recuerdos de una chica saliendo de un cuarto de hospital mientras lloraba agarrándose su mano…

-

Neville estaba confundido… se preguntaba por que no recordaba bien aquella imagen y por que tampoco recordaba con precisión que había pasado.

-NEVILLE!! – lo sacó de sus pensamientos el Sr. Weasley al llamarlo-

-Ehh… Sr. Weasley… y... Ginny??

-No te preocupes muchacho... ya llegó!

Neville entró a la iglesia pues la ceremonia ya daría inicio. Se acercó al altar y al mirar a los Potter sintió una extraña sensación

-

_-Hola Neville… al fin te despiertas… buenos días_

_-Ehh... Cho!!! Donde estoy… que paso… que haces aquí??_

_-Mmm… cálmate…_

_-DONDE ESTA MI ROPA – alzó la voz al sentirse desnudo y cubierto solo por una sabana… Explícame que paso aquí…_

_-Pues que quizás puedas dejar de comportarte como un borracho y vallas a regresar con la Weaslecita esa..._

_-_

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y con ella Ginny del brazo de su padre entró a al catedral. Su vestido era de un blanco perlado y sencillo pero digno de ser elogiado. Todos voltearon a verla mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo con destino al atar. Todos admiraban lo bella que se veía, todos menos Neville, el cual estaba recordando ciertas cosas que no sabía porque no se acordaba antes.

Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la sagrada unión mágica de Ginebra Weasley y Neville Longbottom…

El encargado de realizar la unión de Ginny y Neville había comenzado la boda. Todos escuchaban con atención sus palabras a excepción del novio… pues este estaba sumido en sus vagos recuerdos…

_-_

_-Quiero explicaciones… y las quiero AHORA!!!_

_-Que es lo que te pasa a ti??_

_-Explícame por que tu hija tiene el lunar de las mujeres de MI familia?? Explícame por que presiento que esa bebe es MIA Y NO DE HARRY!!!_

-

-Neville!!!

-Eh…si??

-Su varita

-Ahh… si, si… tenga…

-Bien, antes de unir estas varitas con el lazo del matrimonio... hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda o tiene razones para que no se realice??

-Si, YO…YO!!! … pero no puedo decirlo – decía para sí mismo Harry mientras su hija se movía entre sus brazos.

-Excelente… como nadie se opone a que este matrimonio, continuamos… Ginebra Weasley… pon tu mano sobre las varitas y repite:

-Yo, Ginebra Weasley acepto unir mi varita con el lazo del matrimonio y acepto también amar, respetar y cuidar hasta que a muerte nos separe a Neville Longbottom

_-_

_-Jajaja… en serio quieres saberlo, pedazo de imbécil… pues por que así es… es tuya Neville y NO de Harry!!!! Feliz??_

-

-Ahora tu Neville…

-Yo…yo… -Neville vio a la pequeña niña que tenia Harry en los brazos y vio aquel lunar que estuvo recordando… - Yo… NO PUEDO!

-QUE!!! En la catedral comenzaron a oírse murmullos y diferentes expresiones, también habían quienes aún no reaccionaban por lo repentino que fue esa situación.

-Neville… pero…pero…

-Ginny… eh… lo siento… pero…

Neville salio corriendo de la iglesia con rumbo al bosque que estaba a los alrededores de la iglesia; nadie fue capaz de agarrarlo, no sabían que sucedía para que hubiera tenido esa respuesta.

Harry no salía todavía del asombro mientras que Cho solo se burlaba…

-Toma a Abby!!

-Que??...Harry a donde vas??

Harry salió corriendo rumbo al bosque y de la misma manera Ginny y todos sus hermanos le siguieron.

Cada uno entró solo al bosque para encontrar a Neville, pero el que tuvo la suerte de hallarlo fue Harry

-QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA??? COMO LE VAS A HACER ESO A GINNY??? – le gritaba Harry, mientras se acercaba a el y se contenía para no golpearlo.

Neville miraba perplejo a Harry… No era la primera vez que lo veía enojado pero si era la primera vez que el tenia la culpa de eso.

-Yo… yo… no puedo casarme con Ginny…

-Y POR ESO TENIAS QUE ESPERAR HASTA HOY!!!! NO TE DAS CUENTA… HOY… EL DIA DE SU BODA… PORQUE NO LO PENSASTES ANTES??? – Harry estaba rojo de la ira… bien era cierto que el no deseaba que la boda se realizara, pero tampoco era para que fuera de esta manera.

-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA – contestó Neville por primera vez en ese momento gritándole también a Harry.

-Explícanos Neville… quien tiene la culpa entonces… - dijo Ginny, rodeada de sus hermanos, quienes supieron donde ir por lo gritos de Harry…

-Ginny… en serio lo siento… no quise hacerte esto... pero… no puedo casarme contigo… hoy…

-Pero... Neville porqué… Que paso?? – contesto mas calmada Ginny

-Harry… no me vuelvas a dejar así!! – gritó Cho al acercarse con Abby en los brazos-esto… pues ahora hay reunión aquí… -dijo fijándose que Harry no estaba solo…

-Habla Neville – dijo Harry ignorando el comentario de su esposa – dinos por que no te puedes casar con Ginny…

-Porque… porque… no entiendo por que pero recordé que ella… – decía mientras señalaba a la oriental que estaba en medio de Harry y Ginny- … que ella y yo… MERLIN!!! ESA NIÑA ES MIA Y NO DE HARRY!!!! – soltó sin mas preámbulos.

-IMBECIL!!! – dijo Cho al oír lo que Neville había dicho y antes de que alguien se le acercara soltó a Abby y se desapareció…

-ABBY!!! – gritaron los que vieron como la pequeña niña iba a caer al duro suelo, pero Ginny reaccionó a tiempo y la llegó a agarrar.

-

Harry fue hasta donde Ginny y al acercarse vio que Ginny se había hecho una gran herida posiblemente con una de las piedras que habían en el suelo.

-Ginny… estas sangrando…

-No es nada Harry… deja…

-No!! se te puede infectar!!! Ron… lleva a Ginny donde tu madre para que le vea el brazo…

-Pero Harry…

-No me reproches… y ve a donde tu madre… Ron, llévatela

-Harry... pero... yo también quiero saber que es lo que Neville tiene para decir – dijo un enojado y consternado Ron.

-No!! Esta es una conversación entre el y yo solamente… así que por favor déjennos solos…

* * *

N/A: Bueno... hoy no hay muxo que decir... solo q espero q les halla gustado este capi... PLIS DEJEN SUS R&R ... en realidad me haria muy bn recibirlos!

Bueno muxas gracias por sus reviews a _Little innonce, Cotita, Zafiro Potter y a i chikita Ferny Potter de Lupin (mi hija)!_

**AHH... si para este capi no hay mas de mmm... 6 critiks... no lo actualizo XD...** Ahora si... BYE... se les kiere!!! BEshOS!!!

**...: Diminuta :...**


	16. Poniendo las cosas donde van

**Este capi... esta dedicado a cada persona que paso por este fic... y que me dejó su critik... en serio se les aprecia bastante... chiks las kiero muxo y gracias x llegar hasta este capi... aunq este aun no es el final... pero ya nada falta...**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Poniendo las cosas donde van**

-Ahora si… habla!

-Yo… yo… Harry, ante todo… lo siento… pero… pero… yo no tuve la culpa…

-Como es eso de que no tuviste la culpa… te acuestas con mi mujer, queda embarazada… y simplemente no tuviste la culpa!!!! (bn… como si no sintieras un alivio x eso)

-PERO ES CIERTO!!!! YO NUNCA TE HUBIERA HECHO ALGO ASI… ERES MI AMIGO Y ELLA ES TU ESPOSA…. PERO ELLA SE APROVECHO DE MI… o por lo menos eso es lo que creo…

-Como así que… crees… - pregunto extrañado y mas calmado…

-Mira… yo… hoy… no se por que pero he estado recordando cosas… no muy claras, pero estoy seguro que pasaron… Recuerdo que llegue al bar del Caldero Chorreante estuve muy borracho porque me puse a beber luego de que Ginny me dejara pero luego de eso no recuerdo mucho… creí que era porque estaba borracho… pero después recordé a Cho y a mi en una habitación y que ella me decía que podría recuperar a Ginny pero cuando yo le reclamé y pregunte otras cosas alzó su varita y… no se que mas paso…

-

-ORDEN, ORDEN EN LA SALA!!! – Gritaba a toda voz la juez del Ministerio de Magia, pues todos los que estaban en la sala hablaban al mismo tiempo, y ella no podía continuar.

-Bien, gracias… como decía. A la Sra. Cho Potter se le enviaron muchas citaciones, a las cuales ninguna contesto, por ende tuvimos que ir a buscarla a su residencia para poder llevar a cabo el divorcio pedido por el Sr. Harry Potter, por suerte el abogado de la Sra. había sido avisado de esto y pudo presentarse a esta corte y bien Sr. Potter… me podría decir donde esta su abogada…

-Ehh… eh… ya debe de estar llegando… su señoría… - Harry estaba muy nervioso pues Hermione no era de llegar tarde, y mucho menos en situaciones como aquella – Ron… donde esta Hermy??

-No lo se… ella salió temprano hoy de la casa…

Ron no termino de hablar cuando por la puerta fueron entrando Hermione, seguida de Ginny.

Para Harry no fue extraño ver a Ginny en la corte, pues ante todo eran amigos, aunque tenían un tema que resolver pronto… pero lo extraño fue ver que no se sentó junto a su familia, sino que llego hasta la juez junto a Hermione. Que estaba pasando… se preguntaba Harry… y mas se lo preguntó cuando Hermione fue a sentarse junto a Ron y Ginny se sentó junto a el.

-Ahora si… la corte entra en sesión… - dijo la juez dando inició con un golpe a la mesa

-Ginny… pero… por que Hermy no…

-Dime si no quieres que yo te ayude a separarte de ella… - contestó señalando a Cho y luego le mostró aquella sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

-Srta. Weasley, comience.

-Bueno señoría… el Sr. Potter esta solicitando el divorcio inmediato por ser victima de un adulterio, y también por haber sido engañado con respecto a la paternidad de la niña Abigail.

-Tienen pruebas de esto

-Si, su señoría, aquí tengo los informes de las pruebas de ADN y para lo del adulterio llamo al Sr. Neville Longbottom

Neville se acerco al estrado y se sentó en el banquillo y comenzó a declarar.

-Su señoría, yo… no fui participe del adulterio, concientemente, pues fui manipulado por Cho…

-CALLATE… o vas a decir que esto no te atraía… - le gritó Cho desde donde estaba enfatizando su cuerpo.

-Señoría… ella se aprovechó de que yo tenia unos tragos de mas… estaba borracho… y ella… ella… manipulo todo!

-Srta. Weasley tiene testigos para comprobar que lo que dice el Sr. Longbottom es cierto.

-Si… el cantinero del bar del Caldero Chorreante…

El cantinero se sentó en un banquillo junto a Neville y espero a que se le fuera preguntando.

-Sr. Grey me podría decir con exactitud todo lo que recuerda de la noche en que la Sra. aquí presente y el Sr. Longbottom estuvieron en su bar.

-Esa noche no había mucha clientela, lo recuerdo porque es por eso que reconozco muy bien a la Sra. El Sr. Longbottom ya tenia unas horas tomando y estaba realmente muy borracho, cuando entro la Sra. y me pregunto quien era el Sr. Me dijo que se le hacia conocido y pues cuando le dije se acercó a el. Un rato después me pidió que la ayudara a llevarlo a su habitación por que sería muy mal visto que el llegara en tal estado a Hogwarts. Así que la ayude… de ahí… ya no supe mas pues los deje a los dos en la habitación de la Sra.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Grey.

-Sr. Mark tiene usted alguna pregunta para defender a su acusada.

-Ehh… no su señoría – dijo molesto el abogado de Cho – pero… si quiero recordar que las leyes mágicas son claras y según el decreto 23 del código de familia… mi cliente tiene que ser acogida por el Sr. Potter pues no tiene familia, trabajo ni medio con el cual subsistir…

-Sr. Mark no sea tan descarado!!! Su cliente esta acusada de un adulterio comprobado!! Y quiero que sepa que en esto no se puede utilizar con tal ley. – le contesto la juez –

-Srta. Weasley… tiene algo más que decir??

-Si su señoría… hemos también comprobado que la Sra. Chang ha utilizado ilegalmente el encantamiento _Obliviate_ sobre Neville Longbottom en dos ocasiones para que olvidara como lo ha manipulado y ha sometido bajo resistencia a la Srta. Ferny Alya Lupin Juramento Inquebrantable en el cual el Sr. Longbottom fue obligado a cooperar y ha confesado a mi persona.

-Srta. Weasley… estas acusaciones son más graves que las anteriores, es penalizado con años en Azcaban. Esta segura de lo que dice…

-Si, su señoría. El Sr. Longbottom fue internado en San Mungo y se le fue realizando un tratamiento por el encantamiento _Obliviate_ y esto salio a la luz luego del tratamiento, y como comprenderá la Srta. Lupin se ha negado a hablar por el hecho de que le puede costar la vida.

-En tal caso no tengo mas que decir… el caso es suyo Srta. Weasley… la orden de divorcio será firmada el día 15 de julio del año en curso. En esta se cederá la paternidad al Sr. Longbottom, se le retirarán todos los bienes en conjunto con el Sr. Potter a la Sra. Chang…

-QUE!!! HARRY NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!!!! NO ME DEJES EN LA CALLE… HARRY YO TE AMO… NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SIN MEDIO GALEON… TENGO QUE VELAR POR ABBY!!!!

-Sra. Chang… cállese!!

-NO ELLA NO SE PUEDE ACERCAR A ABBY!!! Su señoría… con todo respeto deseo que mi hija no pueda estar cerca de esa mujer… - dijo de pronto Neville – a ella no le importa la niña… solo fue un arma para mantener con ella a Harry… tanto que cuando se descubrió todo esto… no le importo la niña… la arrojó para ella salir huyendo… la niña no se puede quedar cerca de ella… ella es una loca!!!

Todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos por como reacciono Neville… excepto Harry pues el era conciente que en el tiempo en que Cho estaba desaparecida antes de esa corte, Neville se encariño con su hija… y que no permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

-ORDEN!!! El caso de la custodia total de la niña será llevado en otra corte… pero esta corte dicta… el divorcio y anulación del matrimonio Potter – Chang… y el traslado de la Sra. Cho Chang a Azcaban por violación de la ley 56 de uso indebido de la magia y tras eso debe someterse a un tratamiento intensivo en San Mungo… caso cerrado!

-NO!!!! YO NO ESTOY LOCA… NO ME PUEDEN METER EN AZCABAN… YA VERAN!!! ESTAS ME LAS PAGAN…. SUELTENME… NO ESTOY LOCAA… HARRY POTTER NO SABES CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO!!!!!

La escena que realizó Cho, cuando los aurores la agarraron para llevarla a Azcaban fue sorprendente. Tanto que entre tres aurores se la tuvieron que llevar. No dejaba de gritar que no estaba loca y que hasta Ginny pagaría lo que le estaban haciendo.

-

Los días fueron pasando y llegó el 15 de julio. Para evitar problemas la juez llevó los papeles de divorcio a Azcaban para que Cho los firmara y Harry los fue a firmar al Ministerio de Magia.

Todo el mundo mágico se entero del interesante divorcio de Harry "el salvador" Potter y Cho "loca atractiva" Chang. Era el tema mas escuchado en todos lados. Nadie podía creer todo lo que había hecho Cho, y estaban seguros que lo que mas loca la había puesto era saber que perdería todo lo que tenia junto a Harry.

-Bueno hermano… ya eres un hombre libre… de regreso a la soltería…

Ron llevaba rato hablando con Harry aunque este no le prestaba atención pues estaba entretenido viendo lo linda que se veía Ginny, mientras hablaba con la juez de custodia infantil, ya que el caso de Abby lo llevó Ginny, ganándolo ese mismo día.

Esa mañana Harry no solo se había separado de Cho, sino que había obtenido la libertad para conquistar nuevamente a Ginny y esta vez hacer todo lo posible para quedarse junto a ella.

-…pues ahora no habrá quien te las pueda quitar de encima… y podrás escoger cualquier mujer…

-Si, si… Ron… cualquier mujer…

-

Un calor casi insoportable y un cielo totalmente despejado eran características naturales de que el cumpleaños de Harry estaba cerca. Años atrás esas fechas eran insoportables y odiadas por Harry porque tenia que pasarla con los Dursley pero ahora eran de total alegría y mas porque ahora la pasaría con los Weasley.

-Harry… mira… hice tu dulce favorito… pero no c que tal quedo…

-Genial Molly… como siempre… gracias!

-Me alegro… podrías traer el ponche… es que en la cocina no había nadie que me ayudara a traerlo.

-Si, no se preocupe… -Harry entro a la cocina y vio que efectivamente no había nadie. Cogió un vaso y comenzó a servirse un poco…

-Aja… ladrón de ponches!!

-MERLIN!!- Harry se asustó y dejó caer el vaso y la vasija de ponche en el piso pues no pensó que alguien lo sorprendería en esas…

-Jajaja… de que te vale ser uno de los mejores aurores si una simple chica te asusta…

-Ja ja ja… que gracioso… ahora mira lo que me hiciste hacer… deja de burlarte y ven a ayudarme…

-No, no, no Sr. Potter… yo no lo mande a tener los nervios nerviosos… (N/A: _se q es raro… pero lo digo mucho…_) lo mas que haré será ver como limpia…

-Ahh... si… ya veras…

Harry tomó a Ginny rápidamente por la cintura y la atrajo a el.

-Emm… dime en mi cara que no me ayudaras a arreglar esto…

-A… arre… arreglar que?? – Ginny estaba nerviosa… había pasado ya tiempo que no estaba así de cerca de Harry… miraba sus ojos verdes y veía… que todavía lo deseaba como antes… veía sus labios… y se moría por besarlos… tocaba sus brazos y deseaba que nunca la soltara…

-Dime que me ayudaras a arreglar el desastre que he hecho…

-Ehh… yo… yo… emm… Harry yo…

-Molly… has visto a Ginny?? – se escucho a lo lejos…

-Ehh… ya voy Hermy… voy!!!

Ginny se soltó de los brazos del moreno y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Hermione, dejando a Harry con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

Harry desde ese momento trató de acercarse mas a Ginny pero por alguna extraña razón siempre que estaban cerca o a punto de decirse algo, uno de los dos era llamado.

-

Cuando el atardecer estaba llegando Harry comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar favorito en la Madriguera, el pequeño lago. Se sentó al pie de uno de los árboles y recordó lo que hace casi un año había pasado ahí… recordó la noche en que Ginny y el se entregaron mutuamente… primero por pasión y un poco de lujuria pero después se fue dando cuenta que estaba enamorado de esa pelirroja… que nunca lo había dejado de estar… y que jamás lo dejaría…

Pequeñas estrellas iban poblando el cielo que ya había comenzado a ser oscuro… cuando pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos…

-Ginny…

-Ehh… Harry…

-Si quieres me voy… tu estabas acá primero…

-No, no te vallas… -decía mientras se ponía de pie- …es mas… creo que te llame con el pensamiento…

-Estabas pensando en… mi??

-Pues… si… no lo he dejado de hacer…

-Harry… yo…

-No… no hay nada que decir…

-Si, si lo hay… quiero explicarte unas cosas… Mira… lo que pasó entre tú y yo… pues… fue lo mejor que había pasado en mi vida, a pesar de que para ese tiempo eras casado. Y pues, siento que todo se arruino… y pues…

-Déjame hablar… antes que en serio se arruine.

A Ginny le sorprendió eso que había dicho Harry pero de todas maneras le dio el chance de hablar.

-Mira… hace casi un año… aquí mismo comenzamos algo… que por motivos que ya sabemos, pues dejamos que prácticamente eso se acabara… Pero… una vez después de eso te dije que te amo… y hoy te lo repito… estoy locamente enamorado de ti Ginny… No te quiero perder otra vez... Confieso que cuando te veía frente al altar acompañada de alguien que no era yo… pues quería matarlo por que significaba el fin de todo, pero no lo hice, pues sabía que Neville no te iba a tratar mal y que te daria lo que yo ya no podia… pero tambien me aguante las ganas de hacerlo por que pensé que ya no me amabas y que te habías enamorado de el. Pero esta tarde cuando te tuve entre mis brazos y te vi a los ojos… se que sentiste lo mismo que yo, se que querias que ese momento no acabara nunca… se que me amas con la misma intensidad que yo a ti… no me rechaces porque me matarías por dentro… déjame tratar otra vez, porque esta vez no hay quien no me lo permita, aparte de ti…

-Harry… yo… yo… - Ginny sentía una felicidad inmensa, sus manos le temblaban... acortó la distancia que había entre ella y Harry, fue acercándose lentamente a sus labios y lo beso… Comenzó siendo un beso lento pero a medida que cada uno se percataba de lo que estaban haciendo, cogía intensidad, pasión, amor…

Ambos se sentían libres de ataduras, nada ni nadie los retenía para que se amaran plenamente, ya que Ginny luego de que paso lo del divorcio de Harry y el traslado de paternidad a Neville aclaró todo con el que había sido su prometido y quedaron siendo solo amigos.

Harry se aferró mas a Ginny atrayéndola mas, ahora sin dejar el mínimo espacio para que el aire pasara… eran uno solo…

-Sabes… quiero que seas mía…

-Siempre lo he sido… y siempre lo seré…

-Cásate conmigo… - le dijo en un susurro al oído-

-Ahh… Harry… pero…

-No ahora… o sea… dejemos que las cosas se calmen mas y luego… nos casamos… es que no quiero estar ahora sin ti!

-Yo tampoco Harry… te amo, y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti…

Poco a poco Harry y Ginny fueron llegando al suelo donde el moreno comenzó a revivir cada sensación que hacia mucho ellos no sentían. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la pelirroja, como si nunca lo hubiera dejado de hacer, el sabía donde y como tocarla. Conocía sus gemidos cuando quería que siguiera ahí, o cuando deseaba ser tocada en otro lado. Ginny, al igual que Harry, conocía que y como hacer para que Harry la deseara con mas ganas, y sin dudarlo lo hacia.

El silencio que había a los alrededores del lago solo era roto por los gemidos de ellos dos, demostrándose cuanto sus cuerpos se extrañaban entre sí… demostrándose el amor que se tenían y que por nada del mundo dejarían de demostrarse.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Bueno... interesante capi.. o no?? ... Pues primero quiero decirles que no puse mas detallado lo de Harry y Ginny pues deseo que se lo imaginen de la manera mas romantica para cada una... aunq claro... interesante lugar...**

**Segundo... y para mi un poco triste... en el sgte capi... culmino este fic... es duro para mi... pues es el primer fic de varios capi... que acabo y pues... tambn soy medio cursi.. XD**

**Tercero... si no dejan sus critiks... nunk sabran cual es el epilogo... xq me lo guardare para mi solita! ... Asi que ya saben... para que lo llegue a publicar tienen que haber mas de 6 critiks... y cuando digo mas de 6 tienen q superar el 6 !!**

BYE... nos vemos... claro... si dejan las critiks...

**...: Diminuta :...**


	17. Un momento especial

Hello... pues... gracias a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta este capi... y mas a todas ustedes chiks q me han regalado un tiempito d ustedes con alguna critik dejada...

Este capi esta dedicado x completo a todas ustedes... q aunq sea 1 critik me han dejado... xq con cada una q recibia en mi rostro aparecia una sonrisa... Gracias!!!

Tambn quiero darle un agradecimiento sumamente inmenso a Coti... pues me has dado tremenda ayuda con el final... y se te aprecia enormemente!!!!

A ti chikita... Fer... pues gracias x haberte leido 2 veces algunos capis... cuando necesitaba de un beta... te kiero muxoooo.. y thanks x siempre estar aki!

Mmm... bueno lo siento pero ando en etapa sentimental y pues la musikita q escucho ahora mismo... no ayuda!!! Ahora si... el final!!! ... buaaa... (

* * *

**Capitulo Final: "Un momento Especial"**

El 11 de noviembre había llegado con un sol radiante, el cual entraba de lleno a la ventana del cuarto de la pequeña de los Weasley, en donde estaba reunido el grupo de mujeres conformado por Molly, Hermione y Fleur, que estaban en pleno arreglo de la novia.

-GINNY!!!! Pego no te muegvas!!! – decía Fleur desesperada mientras trataba de maquillarla

-Ja… trata de no moverte, mientras Hermione te cepilla el cabello como si yo fuera Harry… veras que es IMPOSIBLE!!!

-Pero estamos en esta situación por que tu te levantaste tarde… es que eres la única novia que conozco que se queda dormida el día de su boda!

-No tuve la culpa mamá… es que no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche…

-Ay… mi niña… por los nervios??

-Que nervios, ni que santos nervios… yo estoy mas que segura y dispuesta a casarme con Harry, si lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y se que el a mi también… es que estuve con nauseas otra vez!

-QUE???- dijeron las 3 mujeres al mismo tiempo, dejando de hacer lo que se dedicaban

-Hija… tú… tú… no estarás…

-Embagazada????

-Ehh… pues… no quería que se enteraran así… pero…

-AHH… QUE BUENO!!!! – las 3 mujeres gritaban y saltaban de alegría por la noticia…

-Ginny… y… Harry… el ya lo sabe, como reacciono?? – peguntaba Hermy

-No… el aún no lo sabe… es que.. Merlín debo contárselo a la inmediata voz de YA! – decía tratando de pararse de la silla donde estaba.

-No, no, no… acaso no ves la hora que es… se lo dirás ahora luego… en un "momento especial"… ahora hay que terminar de arreglarte – le dijo Molly, mientras terminaba de poner el ajuar de la novia en la cama.

-

Abajo en el jardín, Ron trataba de calmar a Harry que no tenía ni 10 minutos de haber llegado y ya había tropezado con un decorado en el altar, las sillas de los novios y le había roto el pico al cisne de hielo que estaba en la mesa…

La boda se haría en el jardín de la Madriguera porque gracias a una noticia muy informativa de manos de la famosa Rita Skeeter medio mundo mágico se entero de la "boda privada" en la catedral y decidieron cambiarla de lugar.

-Rayos Ron… estoy muy nervioso!!!

-En serio… fíjate que no me había dado cuenta…. – contestó con tono de burla –

-No ayudas burlándote!!!

-Que pasa por acá… Acaso Pottercito esta nervioso porque se casara con la joyita de la familia?? – Llegó diciendo Fred

-Calla hermano… que quizás Ginny ya le enseño como hechizarnos con sus **MUY POTENTES** mocomurcielagos… cuando se enfada… - dijo George

-HEY BASTA… no ven que Harry en serio esta muy nervioso!!!

-Mira Harry… que no cunda el pánico… es cierto…Ginny es medio paranoica, de carácter parecido a mamá, a veces impulsiva…

-NO AYUDAS!!! – dijeron Ron y George al verle la cara de niño asustado a Harry…

-Ehh… aja… bueno si, es todo eso pero… hay que aceptar que ustedes se aman y que su matrimonio se veía venir desde el día que Ginny salió corriendo cuando te vio por primera vez en nuestra cocina.

-Si, aja, cierto… todo estará bien!

-Además no entiendo porque tanto nervio… ni que fuera la primera vez que te casas!

-RON!!! – Gritaron Fred y George – mientras que Harry solo lo miraba con cara de que mejor no opines…

-

Las sillas de los invitados estaban todas ocupadas, el novio parado en el altar, el padre de la novia en el comienzo del sendero hasta donde Harry y la novia dando su espectacular entrada mientras los acordes de la marcha nupcial daban inicio.

Ginny lucia bellísima, su vestido era de en sueño… no tenia mangas y el bordado era con diminutas perlas… su cabello estaba recogido y decorado con pequeñas flores, que le daban un toque maravilloso.

Harry estaba sin habla… Ya en ese jardín no existía para el mas nadie… solo eran el y su pequeña princesa.

Cada paso que Ginny daba hacia el altar era muy seguido por el rápido palpitar de su corazón… Si, estaba emocionada… ese era el mejor día de su vida… se casaba con el hombre que siempre había amado y lo mejor es que dentro suyo llevaba ya un hijo de el… y quería soltar esa noticia en ese momento…

-_Merlín… esta tan hermosa… y es solo mía!!!_

_-_

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la sagrada unión mágica de Ginebra Weasley y Harry Potter. El matrimonio no es solo un rito que se inicio hace muchos años, sino que es el compromiso de mantener encendida esa llama de amor, frete a la sociedad, sus seres queridos y sobre todo para ustedes mismos como pareja.

Todos escuchaban las palabras del encargado de llevar la boda, mientras también veían como Harry y Ginny no se soltaban y se lanzaban miradas cómplices dignas de dos enamorados.

-Comenzaremos con la unión de sus varitas… me las ceden… - Harry y Ginny entregaron al encargado sus varitas, y estaban listos para unirlas. – Es mi deber preguntar… existe alguien que se oponga a que estos dos se unan en sagrado matrimonio, o tenga razones para que no se realice.

Nadie decía nada, no se oía el respirar de los invitados ni el canto de los pájaros sonaba… Acaso era una manera de decir que esta era una unión bendecida hasta x Merlín mismo…?

-Bien, como nadie se opone a este matrimonio, podemos continuar… Ginebra Weasley, repita después de mí…

-Yo, Ginebra Weasley acepto unir mi varita con el lazo del matrimonio y acepto también amar, respetar y cuidar hasta que a muerte nos separe a Harry Potter.

-Ahora usted…

-Yo, Harry Potter acepto unir mi varita con el lazo del matrimonio y acepto también amar, respetar y cuidar hasta que a muerte nos separe a Ginebra Weasley.

-Bien, ya cumplida la unión de sus varitas, corresponde que digan cada uno sus votos, mientras colocan el anillo de bodas…

Ron se acercó a Harry dándole el anillo para que comience con sus votos…

-Ginny, hoy, que te tomo a ti como esposa me convierto en el hombre más feliz del universo pues, tu eres la luz que necesita mi ser en cada momento de oscuridad que puede haber. Prometo que desde hoy llenare de alegría y amor cada momento de nuestras vidas, porque tú mi princesa… te mereces eso y más… te amo!

-Harry… desde muy niña soñé con este momento lo veía en mis sueños y pensé que jamás saldrían a la realidad, pero hoy me veo cumpliéndolo, con un amor tan inmenso que te tengo y prometo que día a día llenare junto a ti este matrimonio de alegría y mas amor.

Ya puestos los anillos… que son el símbolo del matrimonio… los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la…

El sacerdote no había terminado de hablar cuando ya Harry y Ginny se estaban besando con ternura. Todos aplaudían por el nuevo matrimonio que se había formado. Harry tomó del brazo a Ginny y comenzaron a saludar y a agradecer a los invitados que estuvieran ahí a pesar de los cambios que se habían hecho. Después de saludar a todos Ginny llamó a Harry lejos de los invitados y luego de besarlo le dijo:

-Harry… ya te he dicho muchas veces que te amo, y entre mis votos te he confesado que hoy estoy cumpliendo uno de los tantos sueños que tengo a tu lado…

-Ginny… yo también te amo y…

-Ehh… déjame terminar... si… -lo interrumpió mostrándole luego una sonrisa que le encantaba.

-OK… disculpa… -Harry se había sonrojado…

-Bien… hoy… se ha cumplido uno de mis sueños y pues debes saber que... dentro de pocos me…

-Disculpen…. Alguien podría decirme donde están los novios?? – se escuchaba la voz de Arthur Weasley por el encantamiento _Sonorus_

-Acá estamos señor Weasley…

-Vengan hijos míos, que es hora de hacer el brindis

Todos los ahí presentes ya tenían a mano sus copas de vino y estaban esperando que el padrino de la boda, Ron, comenzó a hablar.

-Jem, Jem… - Ron se aclaró la garganta – Hoy es un día especial para esta familia, y no solo porque nuestra joyita se nos caso con el hombre que ama, sino porque ese hombre, Harry, que desde hace mucho ha sido un miembro mas de nosotros, la ama también como jamás se lo hubiera imaginado… Harry y Ginny, felicidades y que su amor perdure para siempre… Ahora alcemos nuestras copas y brindemos… Por los novios!!

Luego del brindis varios elfos domésticos comenzaron a servir el gran banquete que habían preparado con la ayuda de Molly, que quiso que se hicieran los platos favoritos de los novios.

-Oh Harry… estoy tan feliz, la boda estuvo lindísima, la comida exquisita… en serio todo esta genial! Ahh Harry… hace un rato, pues quería decirte q tú y yo …

-Shhhh… escucha… - Harry le puso un dedo sobre los labios a Ginny para que escuchara…

-Harry… es… es… nuestra canción!!!

-Ginny, Harry… la pista es suya…

-

Harry tomo con delicadeza la mano de su esposa y la llevo a la pista. Le dio una vuelta donde la brisa llevo con suavidad su vestido, la acercó a el, quitando todo espacio que había entre ellos dos y comenzaron a bailar.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
**

Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry (recordemos que tenia tacones), permitiendo así que su esposo le cantara al oído…

Esa canción era tan especial para ambos… fue la primera que bailaron cuando fueron novios en Hogwarts, y era también la que estaba dentro del cofre…

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

De los ojos de Ginny salían finas lágrimas más no de tristeza sino de felicidad… Estaba viviendo el momento nuevamente… Hacían varios años que ellos no bailaban es canción y estar así la conmovió.

Harry seguí cantándole dulcemente la canción a Ginny y ella levantó la cabeza del hombro de su esposo para ver esos esmeralda que la habían hechizado…

-Chiquita… porque lloras??

-No te preocupes… son lágrimas de felicidad… de mucha felicidad – seguido de ello se besaron.

Ginny pudo ver como sus padres se abrazaban de la misma manera tierna que Ron y Hermione. Todos estaban felices por ellos…

**I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you, right here with you  
Just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time **

-Ayy... pequeña... ojala pronto podamos formar una familia…

-Ehh… Harry… yo… yo…

Ginny no terminó de hablar porque como la canción ya había acabado todos aplaudía, y seguido tenia que bailar con su padre y Harry con Molly.

Las horas iban pasando y a Ginny se le hacía más difícil contarle a Harry lo de su embarazo cuando se acordaba.

-

La fiesta ya había acabado y los novios tenían reservación en un lujoso hotel en España. Se aparecieron en el Ministerio de magia de España y fueron llevados en taxi hasta el hotel.

Harry… este hotel esta divino!!! – decía mientras iban caminando hasta la habitación.

Justo cuando habían abierto la puerta 435 Harry cargo a Ginny y la llevó hasta la cama. Le beso con mucho amor en los labios, el cuello, los hombros… Ginny iba soltando cada botón de la camisa de Harry con deseos y ansias… mientras el ya había logrado bajar por completo el cierre del vestido de su esposa dejándola en interiores. La besaba por cada centímetro de piel descubierta, produciendo así leves gemidos en ella. Harry termino de quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, arrojándola a la misma esquina de la habitación donde había parado el vestido de Ginny.

-Harry… Harry… -decía entre gemidos… provocando más a su esposo.

Harry retiro toda prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de la pelirroja y le acaricio levemente las piernas, erizándola por el contacto de su cuerpo excitado y las fuertes manos de él.

Una muy larga hora paso, donde ambos se entregaron, pero esta vez como marido y mujer; Ginny estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Harry y ambos miraban la brillante luna que estaba en el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Chikita… una pregunta

-Dime cielo…

-Como quisieras que fueran nuestros hijos??

-Ahh... ehh… porque la pregunta

-Es que me quede pensando en que ojala pronto se nos cumpla el regalo de ser padres, es que sueño con verte a ti llevando dentro a un pequeño niño fruto de nuestro amor y pues…

-Harry… yo… yo… estoy embarazada!

Harry por la impresión y por estar muy cerca de la orilla de la cama, cayó al suelo, hecho que hizo que Ginny se comenzara a reír.

-Ginn… chiquita… es… es en serio??

-Ehh… que prefieres que sea... Una pequeña Lily o un James… mmm bueno no importa… a los dos los amaremos igual… - decía aérea como para contestarle la pregunta…

El rostro de Harry no demostraba ninguna expresión aparte de la sorpresa…

-Ehh… ehh... Gi… Ginny… dime que hablas en serio!

-Harry… jamás bromearía con algo así!

Harry haló a Ginny hasta donde el estaba y la abrazo desde las piernas, haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el piso. Le dio un beso sumamente tierno y la miro con sus espectaculares esmeralda que tenían un brillo especial.

-Hoy… es el mejor día de mi vida… y se que junto a ti, mi vida será la mejor… te amo tanto Ginny Potter…

-Y yo a ti… Harry…

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **

Con una silenciosa lagrima rodando por mi mejilla... concluyo una parte de mi vida... una historia q no solo fue mi escape a mis problemas... sino una historia que me hizo conocer a muchas chiks totalmente geniales ... a traes de sus critiks... se los agradezco a todas... kiero que sepan que con cada palabra q me dedicaban... me subian los animos que necesitaba para continuar... LAS KIERO MUXO...

Este... pues es el final... aunq kien sabe... quizas tenga alguna continuación!... **Plisss critiken!!!!! y diganme q tal... necesito saber si me la heche a la mi... con el fianl o estuvo bn todo...**

Nos vemos en las critiks... x msn... y en cualkier otro lado donde este mundo tan lindo... nos permita reunirnos... BYE!

**...: Diminuta :...**


End file.
